Find the right path to her heart
by ChibiIna-chan
Summary: Lucy is ignored once everyone comes back from Edolas. She tries to ignore them, and began to pull herself away from her family. But what if the master asks her to take a dangerous job? Why does he trust Lucy enough to ask her? What is going to happen to Fiore in the end? Will Fairy Tail even have a homeland to protect in the end?
1. Chapter 1

So I know i still have Fairy Tail Again! going, but right now I'm waiting on a friend to get back with me on something with the story so until then I can't finish the half typed chapter... It isn't fair is it. :( But it's fine, I read these type of stories a lot and wanted to make a twist of my own on them. So I hope you all like my idea, and I will continue with both stories I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Never did, never will!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Departing!_

Lucy sat at the bar in Fairy Tail, she listened to the members talk about how much they missed Lisanna since she had come back from the dead suddenly. It had been about two months since they had returned from Edolas and everyone in the guild had begun to ignore her except a few members. "Mira, can I get a milkshake to go?" Lucy called out as she set her empty glass on the counter with a low sigh.

"Sure thing Lucy." Mira winked at her before she went back into the kitchen to make another one. She was worried about Lucy, she seemed to get more depressed every day. But Mira couldn't place off the top of her head why.

The blonde smiled to herself sadly as she turned to the request board. Should she get another solo mission or ask her team members? Her eyes narrowed a little because she already knew that answer. "While Mira goes and makes it." She mumbled as Lucy stood up and headed to the board. Everything was way over her limit to handle by herself, don't get her wrong Lucy had improved a lot since going solo but she still had her limits. She knew and didn't want to end up killing herself. "Man, I need rent money." Lucy whined herself but didn't notice the master watching her carefully.

"Lucy! Your drink if ready!" Mira suddenly called to snap Lucy out of her funk.

She smiled as she walked over to the bar and handed her the jewels. "Thanks, well I'm taking my leave for the day then."

"Isn't your rent coming up though? Aren't you doing to take a mission?"

"I wish, but with what I know I'm capable of… there is nothing." Lucy hung her head a bit but then laughed as she waved. She headed towards the door ignoring the looks she was getting from her old team. She couldn't care anymore because since the first day they had made their choice, and she respected that choice. They had choose Lisanna over her, so she had been distancing herself from the members of the guild so she wouldn't get hurt any more than she was already.

The master jumped onto the bar counter as he looked at Mira, "Is Lucy alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me anymore master." Mira looked down at the glass she had been cleaning a minute ago in her hand. "I feel like Lucy is pulling away from us… like she doesn't want to be a family anymore."

He stayed quiet and then looked back at the door, his eyes narrowed a bit because he knew something had to be done if no one else had the guts to do.

Lucy walked along the edge of the bank with Plue imitating her, she slowly came to a stop in front of her apartment. "Plue, I'm stupid aren't I?" She asked randomly as she felt tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. "I get upset over my friends… my family… picking a returning member over me." She brought one of her hands up to cover her face to not let the people passing her see her cry. "I'm so stupid!" She ran inside slamming the door shut after Plue got inside. She slid down against the door and began to cry her heart out. It didn't lift the weight she held on her heart, but it was something she had been holding in for nearly two months now.

Suddenly a hand was placed on top of her head and she went stiff. She raised her head a little to see her master standing in front of her. His eyes looked sad and she bit her bottom lip as she launched straight into his arms and continued to cry loudly. He wrapped his arms around her and stood there, he couldn't believe his children… so ingrate of another child's pain. "Let it all out Lucy." He soothed her gently.

After about a half an hour Lucy finally felt like she couldn't cry anymore and slowly began to pull away from the master. She rubbed her red eyes as she sniffled a little. "I'm sorry master…" She whispered low looking down at the floor in shame.

He smiled at her and held her chin to bring her face up to face him. "That's quiet alright child. It's a father's duty to comfort his children." When he saw her eyes water just a little bit he laughed as a blush tinted his cheeks. "Well to tell you the truth I'm not really good at comforting… I'd rather beat it right into them." When he heard her laugh a little, a smile came to his face. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me cry." She slowly stood up and dusted herself off. Plue pulled at her socks trying to see if she was fine now. Lucy smiled as she leaned down to pick him up. "Thank you Plue for staying with me too." She hugged him gently before bowing to her master a bit. "Would you like some tea or something?"

"Tea sounds nice." He nodded as he looked around her apartment, he had never had a need to ever visit so he was curious as to what she lived like now. Lucy nodded letting Plue go before she headed to her kitchen to get tea ready. The master turned to Plue who was only looking up at him, shaking a bit, but then held out his paw as if knowing what he was thinking. He smirked and took his paw to be lead on a tour of her apartment. He had to admit, for the price she was paying this was nice.

After a couple minute Lucy walked out handing the master his cup, who had made himself at home on her couch before, and sat down on a chair. "What brought you here?" She asked suddenly, she knew there wouldn't be no way the master would visit unless something was urgent enough.

He looked at the tea for a minute before taking a sip. "This is good." He complimented her before his eyes narrowed a bit. "I have heard you have become distant from the rest of the guild. Is there a reason?"

"I…" Lucy started to say but then looked down at her cup a bit hurt. "I don't really want to talk about why master… it's too hurtful for me."

"I understand, I am here to listen whenever you decide to open up." He took another drink of his wonderful tea before he put it on the coffee table. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "This is a member recruitment form that the council has sent to all the legal guilds in Fiore."

Lucy stopped breathing for a second as she slowly set her cup down curious to what he was getting at. "Go on."

"Stated in it, it says each legal guild must send one representative to the council to help in its aid against the dark guild alliance that has targeted the council." He held out the paper for her to read.

She quickly snatched the paper and opened it. Her eyes moved quickly as she read every last word but she gasped loudly when she read the last few words. "Me? Why are you sending me master? There are better picks than me." She looked up at him with surprise.

He held up a finger with a slight chuckle, "Yes that is true, but if you think about your guild mates… you are the one that has the most sense to them… other than Mira normally but I can't send her… who else would give me my drinks the way I like them." He crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted like a child for a few minutes only to make Lucy giggle at his attitude. "But I believe you would be a good pick there…"

Lucy looked at the paper again with determined eyes. "Yes! I'll go!" She grinned actually happy for once in the past two months. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He held up a ticket and then tossed her an item. "This little baby is a present from the council… use it to pack up whatever you need… it's kind of like Erza's requip magic space if you want to sum it up."

She smiled to herself as she looked at the items before bowing to the master. "I won't let you down! I swear!"

"I know you won't child… just promise me one thing." He smiled at her sadly, "You will come home."

Lucy could only give him a genuine smile, "I will master… I promise."

After bidding farewell to the master, Lucy had begun to pack what she had wanted to take. The little item he had given her was awesome. She placed it next to a wall and a door sprung up to give her a huge room to store her items in. She had nearly decided what she was going to bring when she heard a ruffling of sheets. "Huh?" She looked behind her to see Natsu sitting on her bed just watching her carefully. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" She was confused now, he hadn't talked to her or had come to her house since they got back two months ago.

He just suddenly grinned at her, "Let's go on a mission. Mira said that you were low on your rent money for this month."

"What…" she whispered under her breath with wide eyes. Those words hurt her more than she wanted to admit. "I'm not your partner anymore Natsu."

"What?" He jumped up in surprise. "Who said we aren't partners anymore?" He was mad now, who dare tell lies about their relationship. "I'll beat up who ever said that!"

She stood there unfazed, as her eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Then you have to beat up me."

That statement caught him off guards as he looked at Lucy in disbelief. "Lucy… you… you can't mean that?"

"I meant it before, and I mean it now. You have Lisanna… I am not needed." Her hands clenched, she didn't want to deal with this at the moment.

He stood there unable to think of how to understand this situation. "Lucy, you are my only partner… you always will be." He gave her another grin which made another stab at her heart.

"Natsu, how about this… When I come back from my current mission… I will go on a mission with you." She held up a finger, hoping he took this bait.

And he took the bait as his smile grew wider. "Alright!" He jumped up into the air excited. "Hurry and come back from your mission then! I'll have the perfect one picked out then!" He waved at her and exited her apartment.

Lucy stood there as she felt tears begin to stream down her face again. "I can't cry again." She wiped them away furious at herself as she set out to pack up everything now. She didn't have time to worry about Natsu or the guild. Master depended on her, and she wasn't going to let him down. She walked over to her unfinished book and placed a hand on the cover. "You're going to have to wait a bit longer Levi." Somewhere in the guild, a blue hair bookworm sneezed suddenly. She then picked it up placing it in a box before she put it in the storage unit. "I wonder who will be there."

* * *

The next morning rolled around, Lucy was at the train station waiting for the train to show up. "Lucy!" She heard her name, turning to see three guild members running up to her. Levi grabbed her hands with a grin on her face, "Make sure you keep in touch alright!"

"Yah." The blonde nodded with a small smile on her face, she glanced at the other two. It was Mira and the master. "Are you all here to see me off?"

Mira was biting a handkerchief trying not to cry. Her matchmaking plan was ruined now! She couldn't get Lucy and Natsu together if Lucy disappeared. "Lucy you must come back!" She said in between sobs. Her mother instincts also coming through as she ran up to hug her. "Don't die! You have to come back!"

Lucy smiled to herself as she wrapped an arm around Mira and hugged her back. "I promised master I'd be back… so I will be back." She had a wonderful family… even if some of them just ignored you.

"Oh yes Lucy, don't worry about your apartment… the council will send the money to pay your rent every month because you are going to be staying there."

"They are paying for me place?" She gasped a bit surprised but then laughed a little. "I'm going to miss you all!" She cheered as she held her hand up in the Fairy Tail symbol. The three of them also did the sign to send off the celestial mage. She winked at them as she boarded the train.

They watched as she waved them from the window and after a few minutes the train pulled away taking away their beloved member to an unknown future.

"Should we tell Natsu?" Levi spoke up as she was trying to hold in her tears. Her best friend promised she'd back, but this was a war… and war means death.

"No… He does not need to know right now." The master spoke softly as the wind began to pick up around the three. "He would only run after her, and right now I believe this is what's best for Lucy."

Mira suddenly blinked, "Oh… Natsu had been looking for Happy since last night. Any of you seen him?" She randomly asked as a sinking feeling fell over the three.

"If he's with Lucy… they will be fine." The master felt some sweat fall down his face. He hoped with all his heart, Happy didn't sneak into the item he had given Lucy. If he did then he'd be with her, but the thought of the little exceed with Lucy made him a bit more confident that she'd come home. "Just tell Natsu if he doesn't come back in a few days that he went on a training mission by himself."

Levi giggled at that before she waved once more to the disappearing train before she clapped her hands together. "I can't wait for Lu-chan to get back with the finished book." She smiled brightly as she bowed to the master and Mira before heading off to the book store to pick out more books.

Mira glanced down at the master, "Are you sure we should have sent Lucy? We could have sent Erza… or my brother… or guildarts…"

"As I told Lucy, I believe she will be the best fit in this situation the council is having…" He laughed to himself before he began to walk back to the guild with Mira in toe.

* * *

Lucy sat in a private compartment in the train. The council had gone all out, so she didn't have to worry about any other person bothering her for the ride. She reached into her bag and pulled out the little item. "I should see if everything is alright." She slowly stood up and put the item in front of a full wall. The door suddenly popped up to let Lucy in, but before she could even open the door it flew open and a blue blur came shooting out of it.

"Lucy!" It cried as the blue blur landed on her chest. "Lucy! Why could I get out?" It was Happy… He had sneaked into the item Lucy guessed.

"Happy… why were in there in the first place?" She sighed now knowing that this would get complicated. With Happy here, Natsu would come looking for him soon and if he found out she had left… Who knows what would happen.

He looked up to her with tears in his eyes, "I wanted to surprise Lucy with a big fish but when I got there I saw something shiny in a doorway… when I realized what time it was, the exit was already gone." He was getting more upset the more he talked about it.

Lucy sighed to herself but pet the poor exceed. "It's alright Happy… but I have bad news to tell you." She held up a finger as she tapped his nose gently. "I've left the guild on a council based mission… If you want to go back, it hasn't been very long. You can still return by nightfall." She gave Happy a small sad smile.

"No." He answered quickly with a determined look now. "I want to stay with you Lucy. You look so sad and I don't want Lucy to feel sad anymore."

That answer made Lucy smile for real for the first time in a month and a half. "Thank you Happy." She whispered as she felt herself growing more tired the longer she stayed awake. Lucy hadn't slept much last night because she had either been finishing packing or just too excited to sleep. It was probably more of the number two but she didn't mind. There was still three days of travel time to reach the council's base. "Happy… I'm going to take a nap. This is our own compartment so make yourself comfortable." With that Lucy laid down on the seat and began to doze off.

Happy watched his friend doze off, he looked down at the floor a bit ashamed. He knew Natsu had been so excited to have Lisanna back but that didn't give him the right to ignore Lucy. Happy looked at Lucy like a mother figure, and her having the sad feelings was unacceptable by his standards. He knew he had to stay with Lucy until she was happy again, he vowed it silently. But the thought of being away from Charlie made him sniffle a bit. "I miss everyone." He said to himself as he jumped up on the seat, Happy curled up next to Lucy's stomach and fell asleep also.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter that you all wanted! :) Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Information

Lucy finally made it to the council's base in Era. She stood at the train station as she looked up at the base on top of the giant mountain. "I have to climb that?" The blonde groaned to herself low but noticed that quiet a bit of people were heading that way. Before she took one step her eyes caught sight of the last person she had wanted to see, Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth. "What's he doing here?" She whispered to herself but saw his Exceed Lector on his shoulder.

Happy sprouted his wings as he floated next to Lucy looking at something or someone worriedly. "Lucy? Are you alright?" He tilted his little blue head a bit curious.

"Oh I'm fine, I just saw someone I didn't want to see that's all." She laughed nervously as she waved her hand a bit at him. "Let's get going, we have quite a hike." With that the two of them began to head with the rest of the crowd towards the Council's headquarters. All of them had in their head the same question, why does the council need this many mages?"

As the two Fairy Tail mages made it to the gate, Lucy noticed that there were guards who were taking the papers. She gasped as she reached into her purse to pull out the paper glad she hadn't packed it up, but then glanced at Happy worried if she could get him in. She slowly walked up to the guards and handed hers to him. When she saw him glance at Happy and smiled a bit. "He's my Exceed… And had to come along." She felt some sweat roll down her face as she felt like he was staring her down.

"Fine, you can pass Miss. Heartfillia." He motioned her inside along with Happy.

"Thanks!" Both said as they walked past into the hallway following the other mages. After what seemed like forever of walking the group ended up in a huge ballroom type room. Standing up on the stage stood all the Magic Council members. They seemed to be watching the mages carefully. So Lucy decided not to be a stupid idiot and make a scene. But when a hand got placed on her shoulder she twirled around ready to punch who ever scared her. Her eyes widened when she saw Hibiki Lates. "Hibiki! You got summoned too?"

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, it seems like I did. I told the master I didn't want to go but he insisted me too." His face took on a light shade of blue for a moment as he remembered his master. "So I'm here. I'm not even sure why we were called…" He sounded a bit worried to Lucy.

"Who knows, I wondered that myself. Why would the council go through all this trouble to round up a mage from every legal guild? It doesn't make any sense."

"Happy knows!" Happy landed on Lucy's head with a smile on his face. "They want to give us all fish!" He drooled a bit at the thought of fish.

That made both mages laugh a bit because of how stupid Happy looked at the moment but then Hibiki patted Happy on the head. "I doubt that Happy, but they should be starting soon so let's wait till then alright? I'll buy you a big fish later if you want." Upon seeing the exceeds eyes go big, he smiled hearing the chatting dying down now. It must be starting soon.

* * *

Guran Doma stood in the middle of the Council members as he watched the room of mages. Most seemed like they would be a good fit, but he had some doubts about others. "Listen up!" He yelled suddenly to make the others in the room become quiet instantly. "When I call you name, come up!" He pulled a scroll out of his pocket and opened it. "Hibiki Lates. Sting Eucliffe. Sherry Blendy. And Lucy Heartfilla."

All four mages slowly walked up towards the front worried they had done something wrong. People could feel the tension in the room not sure what was going to happen to these mages. As they made it to in front of Guran, he looked down at them. "You all are team 1."

"Huh?" They all seemed to answer at the same time along with everyone in the room.

"I said you all are team one. Your commanding officer is Lahar." He pointed to Lahar a crossed the room. "He will give you all more instructions."

The four mages quickly headed over to him seeing the glare they were receiving. Sting and Lector didn't seem to mind the atmosphere in this place much as he just shrugged his shoulders to himself. They made it over to Lahar who only smiled at the four mages a bit. "Welcome. Follow me, I will show you too your sleeping quarters." He ignored any questions for now as he began to walk.

They followed him silently, Lucy was looking everywhere trying to soak in the history. It was huge! So much history in his one building, it was a bit scary but Lucy knew she wanted to find their library and see what she could find in there. That thought put a small smile on her face as she glanced at Happy. She had begun to carry Happy when his wings time limit had hit because she didn't want him on her head again.

As they got to a door in a wing, Lahar turned towards them. "This will be your personal suite. There are four rooms, two bathrooms… please make this your second home until the job is done."

"What is this job?" Sherry suddenly asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm curious… we were told the reason but you all seem too secretive…"

Lahar ignored her as he opened the door. When all the mages were in he walked in and shut the door. "I am sorry about not talking about anything, but we have been assigned a team that best suits what we have been assigned…" He looked at the four mages. "I will speak more to you all in the morning, but for now just relax." With that Lahar walked out of the room to leave the four mages in peace for their last night for a while. Lahar didn't understand why they had to ask guilds, but it wasn't his decision.

Lucy looked at her roommates as a few beads of sweat rolled down her face. She of course had to be paired with the three people whom she wasn't good with getting along with normally. Hibiki flirted too much with her, which most of the time made her a bit uncomfortable. Sting, she just didn't like him from the rumors she had heard. Sherry was alright, but with her comments about love all the time it did grow annoying. Though she would never tell them back because now they were forced to be teammates.

"Lucy! Let's go find our room!" Happy flew out of her hands and headed towards one of the rooms. He wanted to be the first one to pick the best room.

"Hey no fair!" Sherry whined to herself as she ran after Lucy and Happy. She didn't want to lose to Lucy in anything here. She didn't dislike Lucy, she just thought of her as a rival.

The other two watched the girls run off; Hibiki glanced over at Sting curiously. "So why were you sent? I thought the leader would send his daughter." A small smirk played onto his lips as he watched Sting tense a little.

"It's none of your business playboy." Sting spat back at him as his eyes narrowed.

"Sting, master told us to get along with these losers though." Lector spoke up as he had already raided the fridge to find something to drink. "You don't want the master to be angry at us anymore than he already is."

That made Hibiki's eyebrow twitch a bit curious but he figured that for now he'd let him be in peace. "Well goodnight." He nodded his head as he headed towards one of the free rooms.

"Tch… whatever." Sting whispered low as he gritted his teeth for a minute and then went to last room with Lector running after him.

* * *

Lucy's room was a nice size. The bed was a king size bed that was bare figuring people would bring their own sheets. There really wasn't much in the room, just some dressers, and a desk with a book shelf. It seemed as if they really knew who was coming. She smiled to herself as she pulled out the item from her purse and set it down in front of a wall. "Happy! It's time to unpack!" She called but when she heard no response she glanced behind her. A small smile came her face as she watched Happy sleeping on the bed. "He must have been wiped out…" She laughed to herself but decided to let him sleep as she quietly unpacked some things.

About five hours later, Lucy had most of it unpacked. She was sweating from moving things but used a towel to wipe the sweat away because she didn't have time to take a shower. She wanted to get finished before the end of the night. Glancing at her clock, it was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon so she figured she should get dinner soon for her and Happy.

"Mmm… Lucy?" A small voice came from the bed as Happy sat up still half asleep. "Lucy, are you done? I'm hungry?" His stomach growled which got a laugh from the blonde.

She walked over to him and picked him up, "Alright, I'll go make dinner." She smiled down at him when he smiled brightly at the thought of food. "I'll see if they have any fish… if not I'll see if we can get a few delivered."

"Aye!" He cheered now really happy.

Lucy laughed again and walked out of her room, she stopped when she saw Sherry in the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"No I'm hungry!" Sherry whined to herself as she looked at Lucy. "But I don't know how to cook so I don't know what to eat." Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes at the thought of going hungry on the first day.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Lucy's head as she laughed nervously a bit. "Well if… you want… I can make you some food…" She wasn't sure this was a good idea, but she didn't want to listen to Sherry whines for much longer.

Stars appeared in Sherry's eyes as she looked at lucy. "Really?" When the celestial mage only nodded and jumped up and down in joy. She would get to eat after all.

"Well… I need the kitchen… so can I get in there?"

After an hour of making dinner, she had noticed the two boys had migrated out too… lucky for her she had gotten used to making a lot more than she normally did because of Natsu. So there was plenty for everyone. "If you don't want to eat this, then you don't have too… but dinner is ready." She set out the large bowls of food for them to grab what they wanted. She had already taken her two plates along with a fish or two for Happy who had gone back to the room to play.

As she got to the door, she kicked it once. "Happy open up."

The door slowly opened, Happy eyed the fish in her arms as drool appeared on the side of his mouth. "Fish!" He opened the door all the way to allow Lucy in and shut it when she was. He floated next to her with a dazed expression on his face wanting the fish at that moment.

"Happy, here." She handed the fish after she placed her plates on the table. She had gotten a drink earlier so she didn't have to worry about going back out there for the time being. It would have been nice if she had everything like her apartment, but she couldn't be picky. Master was counting on her to help in his mission, so she wouldn't complain.

Happy watched Lucy's face go through a few different emotions. He finally saw a determined look and looked down at the floor as he munched on his fish. Would Natsu be angry at him for just up and leaving, even though it wasn't intentional? What would the council need with this many mages? Aren't they already powerful enough by themselves? "Lucy?" He finally asked.

She looked down at him as she took a bite of her sandwich she had made. "Yes?"

"Why did the master want you to go? He could have sent someone else. I don't want Lucy to get hurt…" His ears drooped a bit at the thought of Lucy getting hurt here.

"I don't know either." She answered truthfully. It was the same question she had asked him, but more herself over and over again. She was fired up for having master place his trust in her, but she was the weakest of Team Natsu. Even getting better by going solo on mission, it didn't help any in comparison to her team. Wait, no it's not her team anymore… Lucy shook her head as she drilled that into her head. "But the master asked me to come, so we can't disappoint him right?" She gave Happy a small grin as she took another bite.

He watched her still as he nibbled on his fish, even though she looked confident; he knew Lucy better. "Ok." He finally said and decided to leave the question alone for the time being.

After they ate, the two of them began to finish the unpacking that Lucy hadn't finished. By the time 9 o'clock rolled around, Lucy was laying in the bed with her sheets and comforter. "Happy, sleep on the bed… it's so big and soft." She giggled bouncing a little on the soft bed. She looked so small in the bed, but she didn't mind. She'd have more room to sprawl out things.

"Cannon ball!" Happy yelled as he dove into it, and bounced a few times. He laughed loudly as he laid on his back, "Lucy that was fun!"

She continued to laugh and soon both were getting snuggled up in the bed. Happy curled up next to her head as Lucy laid on her back. She raised her hand as she looked at her guild stamp, her eyes narrowed a bit. "I am not weak. I was never weak. I am a Fairy Tail mage." She whispered under her breath as if it was a moto for her now. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning soon came, the team was currently seated in the living room with Lahar. He was silent as he was trying to figure out how to explain their situation to these mages. He glanced at each of them before he let out a small sigh. "I am sorry about all the secretive attitude, but we do not want any of this to get out to the enemy. Each team is given a different assignment so we all can't give the same speech."

"Then just spit it out." Sting said annoyed. He wanted to just head back to his guild, but he'd go along with their stupid game for now.

Lahar looked at him before he sighed low. "Alright fine." He sat up straight as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "As you all know there is a war going on between the dark guilds and the magic council." When they all nodded, he continued. "Well it has escalated to a dangerous point to where the Magic Council can't keep it under wraps anymore. They had been able to hold them off until the dark mages have added some dangerous allies to their ranks." Lahar looked at the ground worriedly. "We believe one or two legal guilds have begun to give the Dark guilds support behind the scenes."

"Wait… Why in the world would legal guilds do that?" Sherry quickly asked surprised that this would be brought up. A legal guild giving support to a dark guild was unheard of. Yes the dark guilds have become quite active in the last year but still… this was something that one couldn't wrap their brain around at first.

"That is what we are trying to find out. We don't know if they were blackmailed into doing it, or if they simply just decided to help them. But never the less we are assigned to look into one of the guilds that we suspect is in league with them. The guild called Blood Roses."

Lucy brought her hand to her chin as she thought of the name, she had remembered reading that name somewhere… but where. "Well with a name like that it would make sense wouldn't it?"

"Yes but they also suddenly came into a lot of wealth not too long ago so that's why we are very worried. They had a strong core group of members that if are on the dark guilds side can probably turn the sides." Lahar shook his head a little as he actually looked worried. "So we are being sent undercover to check them out."

"But how are we going to go undercover? I mean going in disguise wouldn't work…" Hibiki pointed to Sherry, "She would pretty much be the only one who could pass for anything." He then pointed to Lucy, "Lucy is known to be the only celestial mage that holds so many keys, how would you explain that?" And not but least, he pointed to Sting. "And he's from Sabertooth, even disguised he has a certain charm that would get him found out. If you also somehow manage too, we have these two Exceeds also that follow two of our members."

Lahar looked utterly shocked because he hadn't thought about that. He brought his hand up to his chin as he tried to think about how this would work. "You are right. This isn't going to be as easy as I tried to make it."

"Well I mean, can't we just go join them as we are? Don't you have something that can hide our guild marks?" Lucy held up her hand to show her Fairy Tail mark. "I mean I can wear a glove so it's fine but I'm not sure about the others."

Standing up, Lahar seemed to be thinking to himself as he walked over to the door. "I'm going to go see what we have to do something like that. Just stay here I will be back shortly." With that Lahar left leaving them in the suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i know it's been awhile since i updated this story and an even longer one for my other story. all i can say is I'm sorry! A lot of life situations have happened that haven't been pretty and all my time has nearly been diverted towards that. But i had managed to squeeze out this chapter. So i do hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been four days since Lucy left, Natsu had gone to her house the second day after she left to see if she was back but when he had encountered an empty apartment he wasn't sure what to think. Though after an hour of trying to figure out why the apartment was empty, anger began to fill him. She had left him! Lucy had left him along with Happy, what did he do to cause both of his teammates to leave him? He was currently at Fairy Tail, in front of the master in his office. "Master! Where is Lucy! Why is her apartment empty!" He slammed his fists onto his desk.

Master Makarov just sat there as he took a sip of his hot tea, but then sighed at his stubborn headed child. "Didn't Lucy tell you that she would be back?"

"But Lucy never takes a job that is longer than two or three days!" He tried to reason with him. He wasn't sure why, he felt something in his chest that he didn't like. It scared him to think of Lucy never coming back to Fairy Tail. "And she wouldn't ever take one by herself! We are partners after all!"

The master sighed again and put down his tea as he jumped down from his seat and walked around the desk. "Natsu." His voice was serious as suddenly Natsu was face first in the ground underneath his giant hand. "You truly are dense Natsu. Not to notice the pain Lucy was in, well Lucy is perfectly fine so there is nothing to worry about."

"Where is she?" He asked though he hadn't moved from the spot in the ground, his hands clenched a bit. He felt like he needed to find her, like she was in trouble or something. He just wanted her next to him, smiling that smile that would light up his world.

"Where she is isn't important. What is important is that we all continue on, Lucy will come back… along with Happy." He watched Natsu curious as what his next move would be, Natsu was known for being stubborn and hot headed which normally got him in trouble. He didn't want him to cause him anymore trouble with the council then he already had at the moment.

Natsu slowly pushed himself from the floor and stood up, his bangs fell over his eyes as he walked out of the office without another word or a fight.

The master sighed annoyed, "Natsu, maybe you'll realize who it is who you truly hold in your heart." He crossed his arms over his chest as he grinned sheepishly at the thought of his two children together. "Oh I want to see their kids… just as much of a trouble maker as the parents." He laughed loudly as he jumped up on his desk and began to drink his semi-warm tea that Mira had made for him.

Natsu made it to Lucy's apartment; he sat down on Lucy's bed as he inhaled her scent. There was something about her scent that calmed him down, he wasn't sure why but he wondered if Gajeel would know anything. His hand slowly came up to his chest as he gripped his shirt. "Why am I hurting here?"

"Because you miss Lu-chan." Levy's voice broke through his fit and he looked up at her. "Lu-chan will come back, she told me so. So we just have to wait for her here like good family." She smiled sadly at him. "So I know I can't say much but why not continue to take missions and such to get money so when Lu-chan gets back she won't have to worry about expenses or such for a while." Levy held up one finger in front of Natsu.

His eyes widened because he hadn't thought of that. "You're right!" He grinned his normal sheepish grin before he jumped up. He pumped one fist in the air, "Lucy will come back! So I should get stronger!" With that he jumped out the window completely forgetting Levy was still in the room.

"Well so much for that." She laughed a bit as she glanced back at the door. "Is it alright to let him be?"

A small grunt was heard before the door opened and in walked Gajeel. "He'll figure it out soon… he's stupid and young. "

"Well then we are all young and stupid. But I wonder if he realizes what Lucy is to him yet. They make a cute couple." Levy pouted to herself, but then walked up to Lucy's desk to place something on it before the two mages left the apartment and headed back to the guild.

* * *

In Era, the group was waiting for Lahar to get back. Lucy looked at Hibiki worried, "Hey, if too many people tried to join a guild at once especially since Blood Rose knows about this… wouldn't it be to suspicious?" She had been thinking about this since Hibiki had talked earlier. "So wouldn't it be better if we sent less people?"

"Hmm… that does make sense." Hibiki held out his hands as his computer keyboard appeared, "If that were the case then, I would have to stay here as our base operator…" He glanced at Lucy, "How about you and Sting?"

Sting just raised an eyebrow at the mention of this idea. "Why do I have to go with blondie?" He yawned to himself bored out of his mind. He really didn't want to be there.

"Because I am going to need Sherry here to help with stuff… even though you two are going, I will be monitoring your every move so you will never be alone." Hibiki smiled at Lucy whom only sighed.

"So I'm guessing we get no say in this? What about Lahar, will you let him get a say in this?" When he shook his head, Lucy sighed again as she turned to look at Sting. "Well I guess we have to follow these orders."

The door opened which gained all three mages attention, Lahar stood there with a smirk on his face. He walked over to them as he sat down in his spot from earlier. "I have found an item."

Sherry had been gone this whole time, but she returned when she heard the main door open. "Oh so the council really does have an item like that?"

"Yes they do, but I had to explain as to why I needed it." He fixed his glasses getting serious now. "So have we come up with a plan?"

Hibki only smirked as he began to type some stuff into his archive computer. "We actually have."

"You mean you have." Lucy muttered under her breath as she leaned back to get herself comfortable. "Hibiki here has proposed that only Sting and me go to join, but it would be weird…" She felt herself fluster a little at the thought of having to be alone with Sting. "I mean having to be his partner…"

Sting glanced at Lucy but a smirk played onto his face, "I don't bite unless you make me mad blondie."

"I have a name!" She yelled at him as she stood up blushing badly. "It's Lucy! Use it!" She pouted now as she crossed her arms over her chest as if hurt. "I don't want to team up with him."

Lahar watched their interactions, and he knew this plan would work out in the end. "Well I'm sorry Lucy, but this is plan that we will go with. Hibiki will be staying here with me so we can work from the shadows, Sherry will be our backup just in case something happens… and you and Sting will be our front attackers. You two will also be partners in Blood Rose so it will be easier to move around within the guild." He held out two bottles to Lucy and Sting. "This cream covers up the mark for about a week each time… so make sure you keep up with it. I can have our researcher's make more if needed, but try not to use it all up fast."

Lucy took her bottle and opened it; it looked like regular face cream but then sighed in defeat. "Fine." She glanced at Sting but then picked up Happy and headed back to her room.

Happy looked up at Lucy's flustered face when they entered the room, "Lucy? Are you alright?" He was worried about her.

She smiled at him as she placed him on the bed, "I'm fine, I just didn't think it would end up like this. But I understand why the master sent me on this job now."

"Aye!" He raised paw into the air and laughed, which caused Lucy to laugh too. "I think Lucy is the greatest, and Natsu is stupid!"

"Aye." Lucy copied him with a grin on her face as the two set up to pack only the essentials that would be needed for the trip.

* * *

The next morning, Sting, Lucy, Lector, and Happy where riding a train towards the new guild they would be joining. Lucy watched as Sting was having motion sickness. She smirked to herself because she knew how to pay him back if anything ever happens. They rode for about five hours before they came to the town, Bara. It was the top flower grower town in all of Fiore.

As the four stepped off the train, Lucy's eyes widened at all the flowers and a smile came to her face. "Wow! It's so pretty!" She ran up to a cart shop to look at all the pretty flowers. She had never seen so many types in one place before. Even the flower shop in Magnolia didn't sell this many.

Sting watched her curiously, he knew who Lucy was. But he had thought that she would different because she hung around with the salamander. He had thought she'd be like him, but she was like the complete opposite. "Hmm…" He brought his hand up his chin as he was trying to think of something but nothing came to his mind. "Oh well…" He shrugged and walked over to her.

The two Exceeds watched as their friends interacted with each other. Happy didn't look that happy but then looked at Lector. "So why did Sting give in so easily?"

"Because he wanted to see how Lucy was, he had heard about her hanging with salamander." Lector crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to watch them. "Though he seems to understand something I don't, so I'm just going to trust my partner. That's how we always got through things." But then Lector looked at Happy, "I thought you belonged to the salamander, why are you hanging out this girl?"

Happy smiled brightly, "Because I was worried about Lucy. And also I got caught in her moving room when I visited her before she left." He laughed as he rubbed his head a little. "So I came without really wanting too at first, but then I saw Lucy's sad face and I couldn't leave her alone." Happy grew his wings as he began to fly towards the two mages.

Lector's eyes widened as he watched Happy. "You can fly?!"

That made Happy stop as he turned around to Lector, "You can't?"

"No! I've never been able to before, how can you!"

"I have always been able too. You should be able too if you tried hard enough." He then landed on Lucy's head, "Luccccyyyy….. I'm hungry!"

Lucy smiled, "alright, then let's find a place to eat. Then we'll go to the guild."

"Aye!"

"Well let's go Sting, Lector." Lucy called both of them before she began to walk down the street. The two followed her, they were also hungry from the train ride. While Lucy and Sting had been at the vendor's cart, they had asked directions to the guild so they had a general idea where it was.

* * *

After eating, the four walked up to the doors of the guild Blood Rose. Lucy and Sting glanced at each other before he pushed open the doors. Everyone in the guild fell silent as the four appeared, the slowly walked in cautiously.

Lucy kept looking around to see the people had become very still as if ready to pounce on them. "Um… hello… we'd like to talk… to the guild master."

"Who are you people?" One of the people yelled suddenly, which began to get the others riled up.

"Well… My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Sting Eucliffe." Lucy introduced them to the guild.

Suddenly an older man walked up to them, he eyed them curiously before motioning them to follow him. The four followed him into a small room in the back, when he entered he sat in a chair as he watched the four. "What would a fairy and a saber be doing here at our guild?"

Lucy gulped a little but then shook her head a little, "We are no longer of a guild sir." She held up her hand to show no mark. A sad smile on her face, "We both left our guilds for different reasons… I heard of this guild through my travels after leaving my guild." She looked down at the floor as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "I left because no one cared there anymore. I was abandoned by my guild mates and I decided to leave before I took my own life." She then looked up at the guild master serious, "I heard this guild was pretty powerful, I want to get stronger so I can take revenge on those whom made me feel so worthless!"

Sting raised an eyebrow at Lucy but when the guild master glanced over at him, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "What can I say; Sabertooth is a very proud guild… I beat up the guild master and got exiled for it. There nothing more to it, they don't like weaklings and traitors as they labeled me."

"Then how did you two meet?"

"I met him on the train a few days ago. Hunched over sicker than a dog because of his motion sickness. I told him about this guild and he said he should check it out too." She wasn't sure if that would do for an answer but when she saw Sting nod in agreement she sighed mentally.

The guild master watched the two for a few minutes, his eyes narrowed. Their stories sounded believable but it still didn't make sense to him. "Alright." He closed his eyes as he brought out a stamp from his cloak. "Where would you like your stamp and what color?"

"Right shoulder and black." Lucy moved so he could stick the stamp on.

"Ill take the same." Sting said, "Since me and Lucy are partners, might as well make it official right?" He smirked when he saw Lucy blush a little but glanced down at the guild mark that they both got in the same area.

The guild master smirked at the two newest members. "Welcome to Blood Rose." There was a knock on the door and in walked a young woman about 18. Her long violet hair reached her mid-back while her purple eyes seemed like they could pierce your soul if you weren't careful. "Ah Loria… these are our new members. Can you please show them around the guild and a place to stay."

"Yes master." She bowed to him before she motioned for them to follow her. When she shut the door, her eyes narrowed at the two. "It's weird that two mages come to join at the same time." She watched them laugh but then sighed loudly, "Oh well… we need more member anyway so it's fine. But too hear where you two are from is something. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth… Those are two strong guilds." She smiled at them before she began to walk down the hallway.

Lucy had a bead of sweat rolling down her face the whole time but as they followed her she glanced at Sting. He seemed like he didn't mind anything. When they got to the common area, her eyes widened at the beauty of the place. "Oh this is beautiful!" She looked around at all the flowers and roses decorating the tavern area.

"This is the main hall… the bar is over there." She pointed to a huge looking bar that had three people working, "The request board is over there." She pointed to a big board with lots of papers. "And also there is an S-class room down the hall but you two can't enter yet… sorry." She laughed a bit, "But now I need to ask, will you two be living together or separate?"

Lucy and Sting glanced at each other, coming to a semi agreement. "Together." They both answered glad that they did or it would sound suspicious.

"If we are going to be partners, it's only natural right?" Lucy held up a finger to make her point. "I know by myself I wouldn't be able to do a lot but if I had constant access to annoy Sting to go on one, then it would all work out."

Loria laughed at the two of them but then smiled again, "Alright, then I'll show you to the apartment place we rent out too. Just follow me." The three of them walked out of the guild and down the road, the whole time though their conversation was begin monitored by their backup back in Era.


	4. Chapter 4

_New chapter out! Please enjoy, its longer than the other chapters. So please enjoy. I really do love all the reviews and favorites, so thank you to every single one of you!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New Mission!**

Lucy and Sting had gotten an apartment in the bustling part of Bara. They had found a two bedroom apartment for only 80,000 jewels and it was on the first floor of the building. It was a great price for what Loria had showed them. It was two bed rooms with two bathrooms so they each got their own. Sting really didn't make any decision, it more of Lucy deciding it was fine. It was morning and Lucy was in her bathroom getting ready. She stood in front of the mirror with the towel around her body but she watched as the tears slide down her face. "Natsu…" She whispered low as she put a hand over her face as her shoulder shook. She bit her lip to hide her cries of emotional pain but after a few minutes she narrowed her eyes as she forced herself to stop. "Come on Lucy, get it together. Natsu and the guild aren't here to help you. Master is counting on you!" She tried to cheer herself up, and it worked to a point but she sighed loudly to herself. "Oh well… might as get ready to go to the guild." She turned on the water and stepped in.

Sting was sitting on a couch that had come with the apartment, he looked fairly annoyed because he was waiting on Lucy to finish getting ready. "She takes too long!" Sting said to himself as he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Aye! Lucy has always taken a long time to get ready." Happy raised a paw in the air as he kept munching on his fish.

Lector was still asleep in his room, so Sting wasn't in the mood to wake him. "Hey cat." He suddenly said as he caught Happy's attention. "So I don't understand about blondie, why is she here?" He sounded a bit worried in his voice but he wouldn't hit why.

Happy had finished his fish by then and looked a bit confused. "I don't know." He tilted his head to the side a bit as if trying to think. "Lucy said that the master asked her to come. So it must have been something between the two of them. She won't tell me either, but it's fine!" He smiled brightly as he grew his wings and floated up into the sky. "Because I am here to help Lucy not be sad anymore!"

"You keep saying her not being sad anymore… Why would blondie be sad?"

"Because the team Lucy was on didn't pay attention to her for a while." Happy's ears drooped a bit at the thought of that.

Sting raised an eyebrow at that but then just sighed. He sniffed the air a bit and could hear Lucy turn off the water in her bathroom. "Well let's see how long this phase will take her."

Lucy was in her room now; she had noticed that a lot of her cloths were getting tight on her. She didn't like that and it sort of bothered her. "I don't have the jewels to go shopping right now." She sighed low to herself, but figured if they did a few missions then she would. "Alright!" Putting on a tank top and some loose jeans, she strapped on her belt before putting on her combat boots. "Sorry for taking so long!" She opened her door and walked into the living room, a smile plastered on her face.

"About time." Sting muttered to himself as he slowly got up. "I'll go wake up Lector then."

Lucy watched him enter his room and then after a few minutes he walked back out with Lector on his shoulder yawning. "Alright, so shall we go the guild?"

The four of them walked into the guild doors, for a few seconds the guild went quiet until they saw the guild symbols on them. When the two walked over to the request board Loria spotted them and headed over to them. "So how was the new apartment?" She smiled at them.

"It was wonderful! Thank you for showing us that place!" Lucy clapped her hands in front of her as she smiled brightly. "It was great to sleep on a comfortable bed!"

"I'm glad." She smiled but then glanced at the board. "You four planning on taking a mission?"

"Yeah, we need to get money for stuff we need!" Happy cheered from Lucy's shoulder.

Loria giggled a bit but then nodded her head, "Alright, well I'll be at the bar. Just bring whatever request you want to me and I will log it." She waved at them as she walked away towards the bar to resume her position.

Sting glanced at Lucy, he didn't understand her one bit… but whatever. "Blondie are you sure you want to go on missions?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she glared at him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"So you don't know… geez." He ran a hand through his hair but just then ignored her further questions before he picked out a simple quest with a decent amount of pay. "We'll go on this one…"

**Wanted:**** Band of Bandits**

**A group of about three dozen bandits have been hitting the town of Ryuu lately in the past month. Citizens are afraid to go outside after five o'clock, this needs to stop. **

**Reward:**** 300,000 Jewels plus a Celestial Silver Key**

"Don't ignore me!" She snapped at him irritated. She had been getting more snappy the last few weeks, but she had just thought she was about to start so her hormones were out of whack.

He didn't respond back as he walked to the bar to hand Loria the quest.

* * *

The four of them were walking since it wasn't that far, and Lucy wasn't in the mood to listen to listen to Sting whine about transportation. He glanced at her as he watched her, "So let me ask you this blondie… what are you to Salamander?"

Lucy suddenly blushed bright red from head to toe as she stopped walking. She shook her head and looked at him curious, "I'm just his x team mate and x best friend… why?" She sounded sad as she spoke these words.

"Are you sure? I smell him all over you." He stopped and turned back to look at her, his hands were crossed over his chest now. "Even though it isn't as strong, it's still lingering on you… Anyone who can smell pretty good would be able to smell it."

Her eyes went wide as she watched Sting, though she felt her cheeks getting warm from embarrassment. "The only reason I would smell like him is because he was around me all the time till two months ago!" She felt tears beginning to sting at the corner of her eyes as her eyes shifted to the ground. Her hands clenched a bit as she tried to herself from crying. "I love him… yet I'm nothing to him…"

"Don't cry blondie. I'm not interested in you so you don't have to worry about falling for me." He smirked at her.

"Yeah! Sting has too high of standards to fall for a lowly fairy!" Lector finally put in his two cents which caused Lucy to laugh a bit.

She smiled a little at him, though the tears were clearly seen in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her arm before giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks you two."

"Lucccyyy… let's get going, or we won't make it to the town before night." Happy whined as he flew around them a few times. "I want fish for dinner Lucy!"

"Alright Happy." She stretched, her body felt sore all over but she ignored it as she skipped up to Sting with a small grin on her face. "Let's get this mission over with so we can continue our mission."

* * *

The four of them began to walk again, a comfortable silence covered the air around them. Though Sting seemed to a bit tense as if he was hiding something, Lucy noticed but had decided he'd tell her when he felt the time was right.

They came to town, Ryuu. A huge statue of a dragon stood in the middle as if watching over the town. Lucy's eyes were wide as she looked up at it in surprise. "This is the size of a real dragon?!" She brought her hands up to her hair a little scared.

"Pretty much, some are even bigger. It all depends." Sting answered in a semi-monotone voice because it didn't surprise him at all. He was the Holy Dragon Slayer after all. "But for now lets go look for our contractor."

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he pulled the piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to Sting. "Here."

The dragon slayer opened the paper and silently read the paper before he glanced around as if looking for something. "I believe it's over that way somewhere." He pointed in a direction and soon the group was off hoping that it was right.

The got to a door that looked like one on the request paper and Lucy skipped up to it and knocked a few times. "Hello! We are mages from Bloody Rose! We came in response to the request you had placed with them." She called out hoping they were home.

"Maybe they aren't home." Lector crossed his tiny arms over his chest not hearing any movement behind the door.

Happy flew up to one of the windows to see if he could see anything but when he couldn't see anyone he descended down onto Lucy's head. "I don't see anyone… are you sure this is the place?"

Lucy glanced at Sting a bit annoyed. "Kick the door open!" She pointed at the door.

"Seriously? I don't want too." He stiffened for a minute as a smell came to his nose and he glanced behind him. "The Salamander is in this town."

"Natsu's here!" Happy quickly shot off Lucy's head and seemed like he wanted to go find him but he came to a stop as he glanced behind at Lucy. "Lucy! Let's go find Natsu."

She smiled sadly at him, "I can't Happy… I can't face him as a member of another guild." She patted her upper arm where her new guild mark was. "You should go back, I know he misses you Happy."

He looked down at the ground sad but then floated down to the ground. His eyes were determined now. "No! I won't go back unless it's with Lucy!" He raised one paw in the air which made Lucy smile.

"You're stupid." Lector responded back to him but was kind of happy that he didn't go.

Happy just grinned at him as he was picked up by Lucy. But his ears twitched a little when he heard footsteps. "Someone is here!"

The group turned around to see a man and a young girl walking towards their directions. When the girl saw the Exceeds, she smiled brightly. "Daddy! Look at these cats! They are so pretty!" She ran up to Lector and hugged him tightly. "I want one daddy!"

"Let me go!" Lector struggled in her grasp but when she went still he glanced up at her shocked face. "Yes I talk, got a problem with that?"

Stars appeared in her eyes as she squished him even more. "I want one!" She got up and ran up to her father as she held Lector out. "I want this one daddy!"

The man sighed and put a hand over his face as he grabbed the Exceed from the poor girl. "I'm sorry about my daughter. She wants everything she likes." He handed Lector back to Sting ignoring the whines from his daughter. "Are you the mages that have come for the request we sent out?"

"Yes we are sir. We're from Bloody Rose." She showed him her guild mark as she made sure Happy wouldn't fall. "We would like to know more about the bandits that have been plaguing your town."

He only nodded as he walked into his house with his daughter following after him. "Come in." He motioned them in, and when they entered he shut the door. The inside of the home wasn't that bad, it looked like it hadn't been used in about a week but the group kept that to themselves for the moment. He smiled at them as his daughter ran up the stairs, "Would you all like something to drink?"

Lucy smiled at him a little but shook her head, "No we're good, sorry we just ate lunch."

"Oh, well then I guess I will get straight to the point then." He walked over to the couch in the living room and gently sat down in one of the chairs. "Come sit with me." He smiled as he motioned towards the two dusty couches across from him.

"It's alright, I feel like standing." Lucy held up her hands with a slight laugh. She didn't want to get completely dirty from the couch.

Sting walked over and just plopped down not caring if dust went everywhere. He put his feet up on the coffee table as his hands crossed over his chest. "So let me ask you this… why does this house seem like it has not been used in a long time?"

"Because it hasn't." The man looked down at his hands as his eyes narrowed a bit. "We have been on the run from the bandits for a while… but because of who we are, we have many different houses within this city and the neighboring cities."

"Wait… when you said they have been on the run… why would you be on the run when in the flyer it said that the bandits were attacking this town?" Lucy but in before Sting could respond, this seemed too fishy for her. "This doesn't add up! Who in the world are you?"

He closed his eyes as he brought his hands up to his face, "I am King of a neighboring country… that had been forcefully attacked by the dark guilds." He shook his head as his shoulder began to shake a little bit. "Me and my daughter fled the castle but they continued to chase us even when we fled to Fiore…"

"Ah! Doesn't that mean it's your fault that the dark guild alliance is attacking!" Lector and Happy both said at the same time as they pointed at him.

"I'm sorry… but it is true." He whispered low as he didn't want to show his face to them because he couldn't control his tears that were falling.

Lucy actually felt bad for this man, she knew what it was like to lose a home, but they didn't just lose theirs they had to flee while others took it over. Her hand clenched as she clenched her fists a little. "Sting… wouldn't the council's building safer for them to hide in?"

He raised an eyebrow at this comment and leaned his head back against the couch, "It would yes… but we wouldn't be able to escort him there…"

_'No problem… leave it too Sherry. I'll have her come there to pick him up then.' Hibiki's voice sounded in both of their heads which made Lucy smile a little. _

"Can we ask your name sir?" Lucy now walked in front of him as she kneeled down. A small smile on her lips, "It would be rude of us to just send you off without knowing your name, and the name of your cute little daughter."

He returned her smile as he dried his tears. "You truly are a wonderful woman. If you were a couple years older, I'd say become my wife…" He joked seeing Lucy's face but then took her hand softly. "My name is King Jerio… or you can just call me Jerio Korit." He kissed Lucy's hand gently which made her face go flush with embarrassment.

"Daddy! Is she going to be my new mommy!" The little girls voice was heard as she ran up to them with a huge smile on her face.

He smiled at his daughter as he put a hand on her head, "No, but these good people are going to help us so we don't have to run anymore."

She smiled even more as she jumped up and threw her arms around Lucy's neck. "Yay! Thank you!" She laughed excited.

"We have visitors." Sting suddenly said as he stood up. "And they don't seem to be friendly."

Suddenly the door got blown down and six bandits rushed in. They wore simple cloths that you wouldn't think they were bandits until you saw the guild mark on their necks. They rushed into the room that the group was in but skidded to a stop when they saw Sting and Lucy. "Who are you!" They demanded.

Sting smirked and stood in between them. "Who are you to demand information out of us." He glanced back at Lucy and the two of silently agreed on something. When she nodded he brought his hands in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, which one of you will eat my fist first."

The bandits all looked pissed because this one guy was keeping them away from their goal, and if they didn't come back with him this time… then they wouldn't be alive the next day. "Just give us them!" One shot forwards ready to strike down Sting with his sword. But his face was suddenly grabbed and he was slammed into the ground hard enough to break the wood floor.

"Come on… seriously? This is the best you all can do?" He taunted and they took the bait, all of them charged at him. He grinned as his fist began to glow brightly. "White Dragon's Punch!" He yelled as he began to inflict serious damage onto the bandits. "Now!" He yelled.

Lucy nodded as she held onto the girl and grabbed Jerio's hand as the three took off with Happy in tow. They ran through the door and out into the alley way. "Happy! Fly above us and see if there are any more!"

"Aye!" He yelled as he took off into the sky, as he got up there his eyes widened at all the bandits. This wasn't good, but suddenly an explosion happened on the other side of the town. "Natsu must still be in town." He said to himself with a thought, and quickly flew back down to Lucy. "Team Natsu is still in town Lucy. So we have to be careful."

She nodded as they reached a corner, she quickly came to a stop when she heard laughing and peered around quietly to see about a dozen bandits guarding the village exit. "Well this isn't good." She whispered low to herself but then grabbed a key off her key ring. "Open the door of the Maiden! Virgo!" In a puff of smoke Virgo appeared and bowed to Lucy.

"Princess… punishment?" She looked up and her eyes widened a little seeing the little girl in Lucy's arm. "Oh Hime, I didn't know you had a child."

Lucy blushed bright red, "I don't. This is the clients daughter, I need you to take care of those bandits silently so we can get out of town unnoticed." She nudged her head towards the direction the bandits where.

Virgo only nodded as she suddenly disappeared underground.

"Who was that lady? She appeared out of nowhere?" The little girl said as she blinked a couple of times curious. She hadn't really ever seen anyone use magic before so this was all new to her.

Lucy smiled hearing a small crash but no yells. "That is one of my spirits… Virgo. She's very loyal to me." She set the girl down as she looked back at Jerio, "alright from here… we should have a straight shot. Happy… is there any way you can carry her back to the others?"

"Aye!" He wrapped his tail around her as he flew up into the sky.

"Wait! Where are you taking my daughter!" he was purely upset now.

She smiled at him a little as she grabbed his arm and continued to run now to the unguarded gate. "Don't worry, your daughter will be in the safest place other than the councils building. Fairy Tail will watch after your daughter until all of this is over… trust me, I am a mage." She winked at him. When she heard no agreement from him she only took that as he had no choice kind of deal. Though she did feel bad to separate them, guarding him would be enough trouble… and it seemed like they didn't want the little girl so she could escape safely.

* * *

Happy flew through the air with the girl. "What's your name?" He randomly asked curiously. He was getting closer to them, so he figured knowing her name would help him convince her.

"Where is my daddy?" She cried because she had suddenly been snatched away from him and Lucy. "Take me back to daddy!" She wailed her arms through the air.

"Lucy to keep both of you safe, so she wants me to drop you off in another set of capable hands." He heard a scream and smiled. "In Fairy Tail's hands! NATSU!"

Natsu looked up when he heard Happy and he smiled brightly. "Happy!" But he fell silent when he saw him carrying a young girl.

"Catch!" He yelled with a smile as he let go of the girl, which she screamed as she fell.

"Ice Make: Slide!" Gray yelled as suddenly she was sliding towards the group on a road of ice. Her eyes widened as she came to a stop in front of four mages. She was speechless as to what had just happened, but tears began to fall from her eyes. "I want my daddy!"

All four mages looked at each other, Gray glanced at Erza not sure how she would handle this but when Lisanna walked up to the young girl. "Where is your daddy?"

She hiccupped a few times as she looked up at the white headed mage, the tears still falling though she wasn't yelling anymore. But when Happy landed next to her, he raised his paw in the air. "I can explain…" all four mage's attention were on him now. "You see, Lucy is on a mission in this town…"

"Lucy's here!" Gray, Erza and Natsu yelled as they looked around.

"Yes and no!" Happy now yelled to get their attention, which worked. "Lucy is charged at guarding the king of another country… this is his daughter." He motioned to the little girl. "So Lucy pretty much told you all too take her back to Fairy Tail… she'd be safer there than with Lucy and Sting right now."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched when he heard that name, and a growl came out of his mouth. "Why is Lucy with him?!" He roared pissed. HIS Lucy was teamed up with another male, and one he hated with every fiber of his body.

"Because Lucy is Sting's partner." Happy raised his paw into the air. "But that's all I am allowed to tell you… I have to go back to Lucy." His wings grew and he began to fly up into the air. "See ya Natsu!" He yelled as he flew out of sight of them.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled, he wanted to find Lucy and he knew the only way would be too follow him but then he looked back at the crying girl in front of them. "So what do we do?" He rubbed the back of his head a little agitated at the situation.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest as she kept watching the girl. "Well Lucy asked us to watch over her… so we might as well do that then."

The girl sniffled as she looked up at Erza, "Nee-san… will I really be safe with you all?"

"You will…" She helped the girl up as she looked around. "Well shall we head back to the guild now?" She looked at her other companions. She knew that Gray and Natsu along with herself would rather chase Happy, but Lucy entrusted this girls life too them… they wouldn't let her down. "Oh by the way, what's your name?"

She smiled up at her innocently. "My name is Lucia Korit."

Erza could only smile at the young girl. Her long silver hair seemed almost like it blended colors of the sun amongst the strands while her piercing crystal blue eyes looked like they could see deep into a person's soul. She smiled as she held onto Erza's hand and Grays hand as they all walked back to the train station. Though none of them noticed the sickly sweet smile her innocent one was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah! I'm back with another chapter! I know it kind of took a little longer than I wanted, but I've been out of my house a lot since I posted the last chapter... So I hardly had time to write, but since I'm home again for awhile I can continue to write! Oh yah, uh the other story Fairy Tail Again! I am still writing... I just have huge major writers block on how i want this chapters fight to go, so that one might be awhile longer! I'm sorry! -Bows down and begs for forgiveness- **

**But on to better news! I am so happy for all the reviews! I thank you all very much and I want to continue to bring you back to read this story! I love every comment and it makes me smile to know that people read and like it. In the next chapter I might actually throw in something special if I can get enough reviews! What it is, you'll have to wait and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Problems?_

Lucy made it to higher ground as she stood next to Jerio, the smoke from the village rose into the air as she crossed her arms over her chest worried. She knew having Happy meet with Natsu might be a risky chance of him not coming back… but she knew it'd be safer for the girl at Fairy Tail while he hid at the council's building.

"_Hibiki… the little girl is safely with Fairy Tail… Her father will be transported there, but we have to take him to the nearest town… this town has been run over by the bandits…" She reported to him telepathically._

_There was a pause before he responded back, "Alright, the nearest town is about a day's travel away…I'll send Sherry the new meeting place."_

"_Alright." _

Lucy looked at Jerio and then looked back towards the town. A huge white laser light appeared destroying a part of the town. "Sting! Really, why did you have to blow it up!" Lucy brought her hands up to her hair as she was mad.

"Are your team mates always this destructive?" Jerio asked curiously because of how upset and mad Lucy looked.

"No! Wait… yes! Yes they are!" She raised her voice as she flailed her arms in the air a few times. "Ugh! Even another Dragon Slayer is as destructive!"

His eyes widened w bit, "Wait you said Dragon Slayer?" When she nodded, he brought one of his hands up to his chin as if he was thinking. "Those are the humans who have learned magic from the dragons correct?"

"Yes…" She didn't see the look on his face since she had her back to him but if she had, it would have been an evil grin of some sort. "But I guess I am used to it."

As if on cue, Sting walked up the road with Happy and Lector in tow. He didn't seem hurt but he did seemed worried. When he saw just the man, his eyes narrowed a bit. "Where is the little girl?"

"I sent her to my guild."

"Oh…" He said as he watched the guy, he seemed to calm for his daughter just being taken from him. "Old man, are you sure there isn't anything your hiding from us? You seem awful calm."

He shook his head as he smiled sadly at them, "If my daughter is safe then I know I can be calm. Lucy told me she'd be kept safe so I trust her."

Sting just watched him as if debating something before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then looked at Lucy. "Alright then, shall we head to the place that I know bookworm sent you."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in as he began to float up into the sky. "Lucy! I'm hungry too!" As if on cue all their stomach grumbled which caused them all to laugh a bit before heading off down the road to the next town.

* * *

After a days worth of traveling, the group made it to the next town. They had been constantly attacked by bandits and Lucy's attitude had turned sour half a day ago. She wasn't happy because she hadn't had a decent night sleep while her magical energy had nearly been running on empty since their first encounter. Happy and Lector had stayed with her and Jerio in the back most of the time while Sting had taken care of most of them. She didn't understand why she had turned weak again, she was doing fine on her solo missions while she was at Fairy Tail… so why was she so weak now?

"Lucy? Can we get something to eat?" Happy whined while on top of her head. He had dared to lay there while she had been mad, but when she had made no notion to hit him off he took that as a good sign.

"True, I'm hungry too." Lector raised his paw in the air as he walked in front of the group. "I've heard Stings stomach growl nonstop for the last hour." He laughed as Sting blushed a bit from embarrassment.

Lucy stopped and placed her hand over her face as if trying not to kill every single one of them. She wasn't happy and it showed, "Fine." She said in defeat, she was hungry herself but maybe a full stomach would help her mood. "Let's find a place then." She watched as Happy and Lector ran off ahead to find a place.

Jerio watched the cats and then turned to Lucy. "Is it alright to let them off on their own?"

"They are fine… we have Sting here if something happens." Lucy pointed to Sting before she stretched a bit, "He'll hear if something happens to them. So for now just relax." She walked over to a bench and sat down with a loud sigh. "Ah, this feels good."

The older man watched the blonde before he looked around for the blonde dragon slayer. "So where is the place that you are going to be taking me?" He sounded curious, which Lucy noted.

There was something about this man that she didn't like, she wasn't sure what it was but he seemed too innocent and it just bugged her. "It is the capital that the magical council is at… In the country of Era… But shouldn't you know that if you are the king?"

"Yes, I know of the place but what is it like?" He had a bead of sweat roll down his face quickly hoping she wasn't onto him for any reason.

"Hmm… whatever." Lucy shrugged as she stood up and then winked at him. "It's a wonderful town… so big that the council's base sits on top of the huge mountain." She held up one finger before she nodded her head a few times. "The base is huge and impressive, though I've only seen a little bit of it."

"Oh… ok." He whispered as he heard a high pitch call. Lucy grabbed his wrist as she pulled him forwards towards were the three were waiting for them. The two got to an all you can eat buffet. "Well this looks good." He felt his stomach grumble at the smell of the food.

"Aye!" Happy jumped into the air before he raced in along with Lector. The three of them followed them into the building to get some food. Hoping that Sherry would be there tomorrow morning to take this man back, though they'd have to give Sherry a small warning.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy was taking a bath with Happy and Lector. Lucy felt a lot better with a hot bath, full stomach, and a soft bed she knew that she would be able to sleep on. "Ah! It's been awhile since I've been able to relax this much."

"Lucy… do you miss Natsu and the guild?" Happy asked as he swam around happy with the warm water. Lector blinked as he looked at Lucy but his eyes widened when he saw her face.

She closed her eyes and put a hand over her face trying to hide her tears. "I still do, I miss everyone… but I can't go back now. I'd bring shame on the guild and master, I couldn't live with myself if I did that." She felt the tears beginning to slide down her face.

"Awe, Lucy you don't have to cry anymore! You have me and Sting to keep you company now!" Lector grinned at her as he splashed some water at her. "So cheer up and smile! I think you look better with a smile than a frown or tears!"

"AYE!" Happy laughed along with Lector as they swam around the bath.

Lucy smiled now as she watched the two exceeds play around. She just couldn't keep feeling sorry for herself so she wouldn't. "Alright, I'll buy you two fish for dinner alright… for cheering me up."

"AYE!" Both exceeds chimed at the same time as they were happy now because they'd get fish later.

After the bath, the three of them walked back to the room that she was sharing with the exceeds. They had agreed that Sting would be better to watch over Jerio during the night than Lucy because of his dragon instincts. She wasn't arguing because she wanted her beauty sleep more than having to watch over that man, there was still something about him she didn't like.

"Fish!" Happy cheered when he began to bounce on the bed with Lector. "Fish! Fish!" They both chanted hungry.

Lucy laughed a bit but then dressed in some casual cloths. "Alright, let me go get some then alright." She patted both their heads, "Would you like to come along?"

"Yah!"

"Alright, then let's go. Though Lector do you mind telling Sting so he won't harp on me when I get back." Lector nodded and ran out of the room when Lucy opened the door.

* * *

After an hour of searching for a place that sold Fish, Lucy sighed as she sat at a table at an café watching the two exceeds munching happily on their fish. She smiled to herself as she took a sip of her tea she had ordered, she hadn't been hungry lately and she hadn't felt the greatest either. She wasn't sure why but it didn't bother her that much, "you two happy now?"

"Aye! Thank you Lucy!" Happy had stars in his eyes as he munched on the fish while Lector only nodded.

"That's good." She yawned but a sudden chill went up her spine, her eyes widened as she glanced behind her to see no one. "What?" she whispered low and stood up. "Who's there!"

"Is everything alright Lucy?" Happy finished his fish and floated up next to her. He sniffed a few times and tilted his head a bit, "I don't smell anyone Lucy…"

She narrowed her eyes a bit and then glanced at Happy, "I feel someone out there though. I don't know how, but I know there is someone there."

A sound to Happy left caught his attention and his ear twitched a bit and he grabbed Lucy's shirt pulling her away from her spot just in time as a dagger came flying past were she was just standing. "Lucy! We need to get back to Sting!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you blondie." A rough voice came from behind them where Lector was. The two twirled around to see a hooded figure holding Lector tightly against them, the only thing they could see of the person's face was the evil smile on his face. "Or I might hurt the little kitty…"

"Who are you!?" Lucy demanded, she clenched her fist because she was trying to think of a way to get Lector out of the person's hold.

The person's smile just got wider at that question, "I want you blondie and that man you're guarding…" The person took a step back towards the shadows. "If not I shall get rid of this little kitty painfully."

"Why do you want me?!" She reached for her keys slowly hoping the person wouldn't notice, it sounded like a man but she couldn't be sure with the cloak they were wearing. "I won't do anything until I know who you are!"

"Fine." The person whispered low and reached up as they pulled down the hood. Long black hair spilled forth over the person's shoulders and bright crystal blue eyes pierced Lucy's soul deeply. But it looked like a female. "My name is Lucinas… I am a female if you can't tell." She saw the way Lucy was looking at her, and she narrowed her eyes. "Now come with me and I'll let the kitty go!"

Lucy rose an eyebrow and gripped her key ring, she rubbed her thumb over the top to feel what key she had grabbed and a smirk came to her face. "Sorry Lucinas, can't do that. Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" In a puff of smoke the pink haired maid spirit appeared.

"Punishment princess?" She said no even bothered by the fact that she was summoned in a battle.

Lucy sweat dropped a bit with a laugh but then pointed at Lucinas, "Not right now Virgo, I need you to help me get Lector back and to defeat that woman! If you do then I might decide a punishment for you."

At the sound of a maybe punishment, Virgo smirked to herself as she turned towards the woman. "Yes princess… punish me well after I am done." She dived into the earth quickly which surprised Lucinas greatly.

"What games are you playing blondie!" She looked around not sure where Virgo went. When she felt the ground shake underneath her, she took a step back. "What!" Suddenly the ground underneath her opened up and Virgo appeared upper cutting her into the air. "GAH!"

Quickly Virgo didn't let the chance slip as she jumped up after her blocking a kick before she grabbed her leg and threw her back into the ground making a huge crater. "Spica Hole…" she whispered as he earth around Lucinas began to crawl over her to make it impossible to move.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled, how was this thing so strong? She hadn't heard of this in her briefing. "I'll kill you all! I swear!" She heard footsteps and began to sweat because she was scared, had the superiors sent her in as a sacrifice?

Virgo stood at the edge of the crater then looked back at Lucy. "She is captured Master." She smiled as a small blush came to her face, "Time for punishment now?"

"Force gate Closure." Lucy sweat dropped and Virgo was sent back, though Lucinas still couldn't move. She had recovered Lector during the quick shuffle but she for a reason just couldn't feel that this girl was all that bad. She walked over to the edge of the crater and looked down at her, "Who send you Lucinas? And why do you want me too?"

The young woman bit her lip as she struggled still but winced in pain from the wounds now from the earth cutting her. "I won't tell you!"

Lucy only sighed at that answer as she asked Virgo to release the shackles telepathically and soon the earth began to recede which surprised Lucinas but Lucy just slid down in the crater and offered her a hand to get up. "Here, you need help out right?"

"Why are you helping me?" the black haired girl asked as she slowly sat up, her eyes narrowing because she didn't trust this girl. Why was she beginning so nice when she tried to kill her? It didn't make any sense to her. "I tried to kill you!"

Lucy grinned a little, "That is true, but I don't hold a grudge. I am a member of Fairy Tail, so I'm used to things like this happening." A slight laugh came along with those sentences as she stayed in the same position. "Come on; let's get out of here so I can treat your wounds."

Tears came to the corner of Lucinas's eyes, no one had ever showed this kind of kindness in a long time. "Alright…" She whispered under her breath and grabbed her hand. "Not capturing you has basically made me a traitor so I can't go back; I have nowhere to go now."

"Then come along with me and my friends… When I go back to Fairy Tail you can come join the guild and become part of a loving family." Lucy helped her out and climbed out herself before she stretched. "Though I admit, you gave me a fright earlier. Though can I ask why you wanted to capture me?"

She looked down at the ground, as she shook her head a little. "I don't know, the higher ups just told me to bring you and that man back no matter the cost… but I'm a traitor now so it doesn't matter."

"Hmm, well then I guess I'll have to protect you now." Lucy held up a finger before she pushed Lucinas towards a chair. "Happy, go back and get some bandages." Lector was still out, Lucy guessed from a drug she had used on him so she wasn't too worried about him at the moment.

"Aye!" Happy nodded and flew off towards the way the inn was.

When he was gone, Lucinas turned towards Lucy with a serious expression. "Lucy, I need to warn you about something. With me failing there will be many more that will come after you…"

"Well it's fine if they only come after me… We can handle that." Lucy sighed because she knew that this mission now just got more confusing and difficult for them. Why couldn't something go right for once in her life? Why must everything revolve around violence and someone coming after her or a friend of hers? Oh well, this was the life of a Fairy Tail… wait no, a Blood Rose mage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah! I got this chapter out pretty quick, and the plot thickens now. Read, Enjoy, and Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Discovery!**

The group had increased by one now as they stood at the train station waiting for Sherry's train to come. Lucy was holding Lector as Lucinas was holding Happy next to Jerio. The two of them didn't seem to like each other very much, so it was making Sting and Lucy watch them carefully. As the train's whistle was heard they saw it pull in and the pink hair girl walk off after a minute.

"Sherry!" Lucy called to get her attention. "Over here!"

"Lucy! Sting! It's been so long since we've seen each other!" She ran up to Lucy and hugged her tightly, but whispered this into Lucy's ear. "It's so boring there, why do you and idiot get to go out and play?" She pulled away with a sweet smile on her face before Lucy had time to respond. "How is my favorite sweet cousin?"

Lucy blinked twice and laughed a little, "I'm fine Sherry, but thank you so much for agreeing to bring back Jerio with you when you go back to the council to work!"

"No problem!" Sherry gave Lucy a thumbs up as she walked up to Jerio with a smile. "My name is Sherry, I'm a cousin to Lucy here. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake.

He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, "The pleasure is all mine beautiful Sherry. My name is Jerio and I will be under you care for a while, and I do hope we get along well."

Sherry blushed bright red and looked at Lucy, '_Are you sure? He seems so nice._' she asked through their telepathic link they all had.

'_There isn't something right with him, we've been watching him carefully but we haven't been able to pinpoint it. He just seems to calm for my liking._' Stings voice interrupted as he sighed to himself. "Well Jerio, it was nice to meet you but we have other things we have to do. And the train is leaving soon so we'll keep in touch."

Jerio nodded and soon boarded the train with Sherry and the three watched as they rode away after a few minutes. Lucy looked at Sting, "So shall we head back to the guild?"

"Wait… are we going to your guild that you were talking about?!" Lucinas asked as stars appeared in her eyes.

"Well not really. Right now I'm part of a different guild but I can ask Happy to bring you there if you want to join them now."

"No! I want to be with Lu-chan!" She dropped Happy and clung onto Lucy's arm with tears in the corner of her eyes. "I don't want to separated from you Lu-chan! Who knows what dangers we might face while separated?"

Lucy sweat dropped a little but glared at Sting when she heard him chuckle amused, '_Shut up, it's not funny._' She told him telepathically before she looked back at Lucinas. "It's fine, you can come join the guild we're in currently… though the apartment might become a little crowded…"

"She can sleep on the couch like a dog." Sting barked with a smirk on his face.

"No! I want to sleep with Lu-chan!"

"You act like a dog, so you will be treated like a dog."

Lucinas puffed her cheeks as she glared daggers at him. "I am not a dog! My name is Lucinas! I am 16 years old!"

"You could have fooled me." Sting grinned now as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You cling onto her like a dog, that's why I said that."

She stomped her foot down and pointed at him. "I don't like you blondie! Why do you have to be partnered to Lu-chan!"

"It wasn't my choice… but live with it." He sighed as he walked away to go buy the tickets that they would need to get back to Bara. 'Can it get any worse?' he thought to himself because he knew he would have a constant headache now.

* * *

The trip back to Bara wasn't boring for any of them, Lucinas kept annoying Sting on purpose while Lucy read one of the books she had bought while in the last town. When they had arrived in Bara Lucinas's eyes widened at all the flowers that loitered all over town. "Oh wow! So pretty!" She smiled as she twirled around and raised her hands up in the air. "I've never seen so many colorful flowers!"

"Well this town is named after flowers after all so is the guild here. It's called Bloody Rose or some people call it Blood Rose." Lucy walked up to her and placed a hand on her head since she was older than Lucinas. "But we'll go there tomorrow, for now I just want to get back to the apartment and rest." Lucy looked over her shoulder at Sting. "I'm going on ahead, so do whatever you want. Happy, Lector you can stay with him or come with me."

"Coming!" Happy jumped up onto Lucy's shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Ah! Sting, can I go?" Lector looked up at his partner, and with a nod he smiled and ran after them. "I'm coming!"

Sting stood there as he watched them walk away. He narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air, what had worried him is since he had met Lucinas… he hadn't been able smell any type of scent from her. "Who wouldn't have a scent." He brought a hand up to his chin as his eyes narrowed. He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear girls squeal in delight when they noticed it was him. But a scent did catch his nose as he twirled around to find Salamander standing there.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked as his eyes narrowed, he had been following Lucy's scent since he had seen Happy last and had smelt another male mixed along with it. But now that he stood in front of Sting he finally realized where he knew the scent from. "Why do I smell you and Lucy!"

Sting smirked now as he stretched, "Because I am her partner now."

"What?"

"You heard me Salamander… I am her partner now. Not you. I've been with her since we've met up. She said that she didn't want to go back to Fairy Tail." He laughed as he shrugged because this was going to get good for him soon. He had been itching for a real fight for a while and it seems that this would be one hell of a fight.

Flames danced along Natsu's body as the images of Lucy and him floated in his mind. "Lucy is my partner! Not yours!" He growled inhuman as his eyes narrowed.

"But I heard you threw her away for the one that came back for the dead." He said in a mocking voice.

Another growl passed his lips as fire now danced around his feet charring the flowers around him. "I did NOT throw her away!" He roared loudly as he took a step forwards. The towns people were scared of what was going to happen between these two men. They didn't want their town to be destroyed.

Right before the two of them charged at each other a foot collided with Natsu's head. "You idiot! Don't destroy this town!" Lucy's voice was heard booming throughout the center of town. She sounded mad, "This is a beautiful town and if you do any more damage I won't forgive you!"

"Lucy…" Natsu held his head as he looked at Lucy with a small tear in one eye. "LUCY!" He yelled and tried to hug her but got round house kicked away. "What?" He laid on the ground looking up at the sky confused. "Lucy?" He slowly sat up as he looked at her with wide eyes.

She stood there with her hands on her hips and a pissed expression on her face. "What in the world are you doing here Natsu? I thought you'd of been with Lisanna." She then crossed her hands over her chest as she glanced over her shoulder at Sting. "And you! I thought I told you no fighting in this town! This is our guild's home town! If we start a ruckus then we'll be kicked out!"

Natsu's eyes widened even more when he heard her. Sting snorted a bit before he shrugged. "I didn't start it so whatever. I'm going back to the guild, see you back there or whatnot." He waved and walked off, a smirk on his face now.

"What do you mean this is your guild's town? You're in Fairy Tail Lucy…" Natsu's voice was low as he wasn't sure what was going on now.

The blonde turned back to face him and sighed. She shook her head as she walked up to him and grabbed his collar as she began to drag him out of town. She didn't want this talk to get out all over town or it might be bad for her in the long run.

* * *

As they made it to the edge of town where no one ever comes she dropped him and took a few steps forwards still mad. "Why are you here?" She asked him simply.

"I'm here because I've been looking for you!" He sat up and crossed his legs as he looked at her back. He had noticed another guild symbol on her as she had dragged him and it didn't sit well with him at all. "Why are you here Lucy? You should be back with everyone in the guild!"

"I'm not part of that guild anymore Natsu." She twirled around and showed him her hand, the hand that still held her guild mark but it was covered by the stuff that Lahar had given her. "I quit Fairy Tail because none of you cared about me! Understand! I'm not going back! I have a new guild!" she turned to let Natsu see the guild symbol. "I am Lucy of the guild Bloody Rose! And Sting is my partner!"

His eyes went sure wide and felt his heart fall, "I refuse to believe it!" He stood up and walked over to her. "I do not believe it!" He repeated as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Lucy please tell me this isn't real…" He whispered into her ear as he shook a little. "Please…"

She went stiff in his hold and she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes because she had wanted to be held like this for so long but not like this. After a minute she placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, her head down so he couldn't see her face. "I'm sorry Natsu… But this is the cruel world. You pushed me away so I left, I left so you could be happy with her. I deserve happiness too right Natsu?" She felt the tears beginning to fall, the ones she had desperately fought to hold in. "Don't I?"

Natsu was at a loss of what to do because he always panicked when Lucy cried. But the way Lucy was saying these things, it was like she had given up almost. "Lucy…" He whispered low when she took a few steps back from him. "Lucy please don't go back to that guild! We can work this out! I swear!"

She stood there, her bangs covered her eyes as she listened to Natsu. It was true though, she deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with Natsu, but she knew she would never be happy without him. He completed her, she knew that but his heart wasn't hers. So why should she fight for something she would never get. "I'm sorry Natsu, it was pointless to come here. I am not going back, so please just leave. If you want Happy I'll have him go back, but I'm not going to force him too if he doesn't want too."

"Lucy please listen to me!" He yelled now which he saw she cringed in a bit of fear, "I won't go back! Not without you! If I have to beat up this guild to prove to you that Fairy Tail is better than I will!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANY PERSON IN MY GUILD!" She now screamed at him and looked up straight into her eyes. Her tears stopped, though they still remained in the corner of her eyes. Her fists were clenched so tight now she felt blood trickling down her palms. "How dare you say you'd hurt my family! They may not be as friendly as Fairy Tail, but they didn't care that I was once part of your guild! They didn't judge me when I told them I left because I was feeling ignored! They didn't judge me when I asked to join them either!" She hit his chest a few times as her body shook. "I'd hate you forever if you did that!"

He stood there with wide eyes, the last sentence she yelled rang through his head and he instantly regretted what he had said. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Lucy, I guess it was wrong of me to come here… It seems all I do is cause you harm now. I'm sorry, I just wanted you back with me. We are partners right?"

"Were partners Natsu." She corrected him as she hugged herself now. "We can't be partner if we aren't in the same guild anymore."

"Oh yah, that's right." He laughed as he gave her a forced grin and scratched the back of his head. "I've lost both my partners… It feels weird to be alone again Lucy."

She blinked as she looked at him confused, "What do you mean alone? You have Lisanna."

"Well yeah, but it isn't the same as you or Happy."

She felt a small blush creep onto her face when he said that but shook her head to calm herself down. "Well you still have Team Natsu right?"

"No we disbanded not too long ago. Erza is gone on a long S-Class mission while Gray and Juvia are out on their own mission."

"Oh… but you've been doing missions right? With Lisanna?" She didn't like seeing Natsu depressed. "You've asked her out haven't you?" With every question she asked, she felt her heart break more and more.

He paused for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, but it still isn't the same." He sighed and looked at her now. "Well, can I at least visit you and happy sometime?" He gave her a small toothy grin.

"Sure, but you have to give me a heads up before you show up alright." She smiled back at him a little bit. Even if he did cause her heart to break, his smile always warmed her soul. "But I have to get back or Lucinas might be hunting me down."

"Lucinas?"

"Uh huh, she was sent to try to capture the man I had been guarding… well I defeated her and she now is sticking to me like glue." She decided not to tell him the part that she was their target too for her safety and Lucinas's.

Natsu's eyes widened at this information. "Lucy! What kind of mission did master send you on?"

"I can't tell you Natsu… so just head back alright." She pointed towards the direction of the train. "Go I'll even buy you the ticket."

He turned a little green at the thought of a train, "I don't want to ride a train Lucy!" He was instantly attached her legs not wanting to go. "I'll walk!"

"It'll take too long to walk Natsu! Come on!" She grabbed his collar and somehow drug him all the way to the train station with him still clutching into one leg.

After what seemed like forever, Lucy had gotten Natsu back on the train and was watching as it pulled away from the station. She looked down at her shoes trying to decide if what she did was the right move or not but she couldn't put the whole mission on jeopardy because of her feelings. "I'm sorry Natsu." She whispered as she turned around and began to walk back to her apartment.

"Is Natsu gone?" Happy asked out of nowhere as he floated down onto Lucy's shoulder sad.

She gave him a small smile, "Yes he is Natsu, I'm sorry about running off on you all. Did you get back to the apartment alright?"

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Lucinas is sleeping in your bed with Lector so it's all right. But I smelled Natsu so I came back here."

"Happy I told you before you don't have to stay. Natsu is sad without you, he even said so." She picked up the exceed from her shoulder and held him in her arms in front of her as she walked. "He was worried about you, and I told him that it was your choice what you wanted to do. You are a grown exceed that can make his own decisions."

He laughed a bit as a yawn escaped him. "Mmm… I want to stay with you Lucy." He then quickly fell asleep which made Lucy smile genuinely for once.

"Alright…" She whispered and walked through the streets. When she got back to her apartment she placed him next to the other two and walked out of her room. Her fight with Natsu had woken her up so she wasn't tired. But she saw Sting on the couch watching her. "Sting… why did you try to get Natsu to fight you earlier?"

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden question. "Why? It was simple, I was purposely pissing him off. I wanted him to realize his mistake, so I did it the only way I knew it would make him react."

"You still didn't have to have him that mad. He burnt some of the flowers in that area… I told the shop keeper I'd pay for the damages." She shook her head and brought her hand up to her face but stopped when she saw dried blood. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She whispered and went to the bathroom to find medical stuff, though she left the door open so she could continue to talk to him.

He chuckled, "Do you realize what he feels Lucy?" When he heard a slight pause in movements, he knew she probably knew now. "You do know that when a dragon has feelings for another they won't ever get over them?"

"He doesn't like me like that though Sting." She came out of the bathroom after a minute with wrapped fists. "He even said we were just partners…"

Sting put a hand over his face, how dense could this couple get. "Lucy, partners to a dragon slayer is much more than what it would mean to just a plain human." He got up and walked over to her. "You smell is mixed with his to ward off any other male that would try to approach you, his anger you saw earlier from finally finding me who your smell if beginning to mix with as well…" A smirk came to his face as he invaded her personal space which caused Lucy to quickly back up into the wall. "You get uncomfortable around most other guys when they are this close but not him." He saw a blush on her cheeks now knowing he hit the mark. "And also…" Though he fell silent not sure if he should say the last part.

"What?" She asked still on the defensive from Sting's movements. The blush didn't go away but what he was about to say intrigued her more than anything. "And also what?"

"I don't feel like telling you." He sighed as he pulled away and walked back to the couch.

"Tell me!" She whined as she didn't move from her spot, not trusting her legs at the moment. She didn't want to believe anything he had said, but she knew it was all true.

He smirked, "You and the salamander are also going to be expecting soon."

"Huh?" She looked totally confused at that because she didn't get it. "Wait, what… expectin-" She fell silent as she got it as her whole face turned bright red. "No! that can't be right! I've never had sex with him before! If I did I'd of remembered it!" She flailed her arms around as she finally brought them up to her hair. Tears of worry running down her face now. "no! You're lying!"

Sting tapped his nose, "I smelt it since I first met you in the council. Though you're still not too far along, the smell is still there."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy yelled not caring if she woke the others up, but her eyes widened when she remembered how her cloths hadn't fit a while ago. A blue tint hit her face as she began to cry silently. 'This can't be happening to me now!' she cried to herself over and over again.

'_Lucy is everything alright?_' Hibiki's voice came over their link.

'_NO!_' she quickly yelled back. 'This isn't going to help me at all!'

There was a pause before he spoke again, '_What isn't?_'

A few mental cried came along the telepathic communication, '_Sting said I'm pregnant!_'

'_WHAT!_' came two voices, both Hibiki's and Sherry's.

'_WAAAHHH! I can't be pregnant!_' Lucy continued to cry out in the mental link and real life.

"Sting, what's wrong with Lucy?" Lector asked as he walked out rubbing his eyes.

Sting only smirked as he watched Lucy having a mental break down in the corner. "oh it's nothing Lector, it's just something between the two of us. So just go back to bed with the others."

"Ok." He yawned loudly before he walked back into the room to leave the two alone.

"It can't be true…" She whispered under her breath before she quickly got up and ran to her room. She threw open her door and rushed to the bathroom, "It can't be true!"

Happy came floating into the bathroom half asleep, "Lucy… why are you yelling?" He sat down on the toilet as he rubbed his eyes.

Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Sting… Sting said I'm pregnant!"

There was a slight pause before Happy began to laugh, "Don't kid Lucy." When he saw the tears not stopping Happy's eyes widened. "Oh really! Who is the daddy?!"

"N-natsu…"

Happy gasped low as he brought his paws over his mouth at this news. "Oh! Then that makes me a big brother!"

That made Lucy laugh a little but then her eyes widened. Wait, maybe that was why she was being targeted. But how would people know before she did? Unless she had been watched the whole time since being back, but that thought just made a chill go down her spine. "Happy, no matter what you do, do not tell anyone."

"Aye! Can I tell Natsu?"

"No." Lucy stated firmly. "You can't tell anyone, not even Natsu… "

He pouted a bit but then nodded a bit, "Ok."

"I have to figure out when this happened. It doesn't make sense, I don't remember doing anything with Natsu… yet how did I end up pregnant?" Lucy put a hand over her face as she tried to rethink the last couple months since then. But everything came up blank.

Happy watched her and clapped his paws to get her attention, "Well maybe it was at her welcome back party we had two days after she came back! Everyone was drinking, I think you drank too Lucy. So maybe that's why you don't remember anything."

She fell silent as she stared hard at the tile on the floor, it made sense but she'd have to look more into it. "Happy, I'm going to go crazy if the kid is like Natsu."

"Aye! I want a little brother like Natsu!" He laughed which only brought another sigh from Lucy. She knew Sting wouldn't lie to her, but it still didn't settle well with her. She'd have to go get a doctors checkup just to be safe. "Happy, would you come with me tomorrow as I search for a doctor?"

"Aye!" He repeated himself.

Unknown to them, Lucinas was lying in the bed listening to them because Lucy had forgotten to close the bathroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! Yeah! I know this chapter might be a bit confusing, but i promise it will be all explained in time. Please read and review. I love you all! **

* * *

Chapter 7

The plan.

Two weeks had passed since Lucy had thrown Natsu out of the town. Happy and her had gone to the doctor and they had confirmed she was nearly two months pregnant, but the baby was growing a bit faster than most children. He also told her to keep coming back once every few weeks because he wanted to make sure the baby was fine which confused Lucy a little but just shrugged it off. She was more worried about Hibiki and Sherry because they haven't touched base with them since they had last seen Sherry. The two also weren't anywhere near uncovering any secret of the guild they had been assigned too but Lucy was going to make sure that changed.

She had overheard members talking about a secret library that the guild was supposed to have underneath the guild but no one but the guild master and a few selected higher ups know the location. She sat on the couch as she was trying to think of a way to figure it out when she was Happy and Lector dancing in sync to something that Lucinas taught them. "That's it!"

"What?" Sting boredly looked over at her as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Gemini…" She raced to her room and unlocked the golden key from her key ring then walked back into the living area. "Open the gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

In a puff of smoke there stood the two small blue spirits. Mini raised her arm in the arm. "Lucy!"

"Lucy!" Gemi copied his twin as the two danced a few times before transforming into Lucy. "What is it we can do for you?"

Sting raised an eyebrow, this was new. He had heard about the spirits and he hadn't seen her actually summon one since he had been her partner for a while now. "You know those spirits could help us out when I have to do all the fighting you know?" He sighed which caused Lector to laugh a bit but then shut up as both Lucy glared daggers at him.

"Lucy 1 and Lucy 2 so what we going to do?" That comment made a tick mark appear on Lucy's forehead but she ignored it as she turned back to Gemini.

"With my training you can now stay in that form for at least half an hour right?" When Gemini nodded she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there any possible way that you could transform into Sting and go with me to the guild tomorrow?"

Gemini glanced at Sting before the eyes turned blank and in a few seconds Sting reappeared where Lucy had just been standing. "No problem." A cocky smirk came onto his face as he put his hands on his hips in a confident way. "Anything for you Lucy."

That comment coming from a copy of Sting's mouth sent a shiver down both Sting's and Lucy's spine but then Lucy began to laugh slightly. Lucy had let Gemini go back for the day. Lector's ears twitched as he heard the sheets in Lucy's ruffle and the door slowly opened as Lucinas walked out. "Ah! Sleeping beauty if finally awake!" He pointed at her.

She glared down at him still half asleep but walked up to Lucy and threw her arms around her shoulders. "Lu-chan I'm hungry."

"Well if you would have waken up earlier than there would have been food." Lucy sternly scolded her but pointed to the counter. "Go get it before I put it away. Last chance."

"Yeah!" She cheered as she jumped off Lucy and ran to the counter to get food.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath, Sting can you watch her for a while." Before he could protest she shut and locked her door. As much as she liked that girl she needed a little Lucy time and a heavenly bath would bring her mood back. "Ah a wonderful bath."

Slipping into the steaming water, Lucy closed her eyes in bliss from the heat relaxing her. Since knowing Natsu, she always felt relaxed when he was in the bed with her or in a really hot bath even though she never used to take really hot baths. "I blame Natsu." She whispered under her breathe as her hand rested on her stomach. She remembered the doctor visit she had with Happy a while ago.

* * *

_Lucy and Happy had searched all day for a doctor and they found one about three in the afternoon. He was an elderly man about his early 60's. He just smiled at her and motioned her in, he was very attentive to her and Happy and Lucy could tell he was just a nice old man that loved doing his job. After he had confirmed she was indeed pregnant, she had asked him how because she swore she never had sex before. He had told her that if she was about two months along and she didn't remember anything than only two causes: Drugs or alcohol._

_ "But I don't drink!" _

_ "Lucy remember I said you were drinking that night, that would explain why you can't remember anything. You can always call back to the guild and ask Mira because she didn't drink anything and can tell you she sent you home with Natsu." _

_ Lucy just face palmed but then heard the doctor ask something. "What was that I'm sorry?" _

_ "Is Natsu the name of the father?"_

_ "Oh yes, he is but I thought you don't start getting fat until about the fourth month?" She patted her growing stomach with a low sigh. _

_ He only smiled at her, "Well I can tell that the father is mage along with you because of the strong aura that you are radiating." _

_ "Wait… you're a mage too?" She gasped, and just noticed the guild symbol on his jacket. "You work for the guild?" _

_ He smiled and nodded, "Yes young lady I am your guild's doctor so there is no need to be worried." He stood up and walked over to the counter as he wrote a few things down. Lucy and Happy watched him for a few minutes before they glanced at each other. "Young Lady, what is your name?"_

_ "Oh it's Lucy Heartfilia." She blushed a bit feeling embarrassed she had forgotten to introduce herself. "I am 17 years old, blood type AB, birthday July 1 X767." _

_ There was a slight laugh as he wrote down the information in her chart. "I didn't need all that this time but thank you young lady." He closed her chart and turned around, he handed Happy a lollipop before he pointed to her stomach. "Would you mind if I take a look?" _

_ "Sure." Lucy smiled as she lifted her shirt and watched as he exaimined her. She shivered when he put a hand on her stomach but when he closed his eyes she tilted her head a bit. Happy was too happy licking and chewing on the lollipop to care about anything. _

_ After a few minutes he removed his hand and opened his eyes, "This baby will be born sooner than most children Miss Heartfilia." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "Because of the powerful parent's, the baby will grow fast. So instead of a normal nine month pregnancy I would say that it should only take a maximum of seven months." _

_ Lucy blinked and tilted her head, "Wait, so if you said seven months… then I only have five more months?" When he nodded her eyes widened as she brought her hands up to her head. "This can't be happening to me!" _

_ "It is Miss Heartfilia, and I will be willing to help with any step of the way. Though I suggest you not go out on any hard missions for the remaining time." _

_ "But I have to earn my rent!" She was now trying to argue this. She couldn't stop this mission even if she was now pregnant._

_ His eyes narrowed as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is a doctor's orders… if I find you are disobeying it then I can put you on bed rest." _

_ "Hai…" Lucy hung her head in defeat, "So how often do I need to come back here?" _

_ He patted her head now, his mood going back to cheerful. "Well I've never dealt with a pregnancy like yours so if possible once every two would be good. I want to monitor you and the baby properly." _

_ "Every two weeks… isn't that a bit much?"_

_ "Well like I told you, I've never dealt with a child that grew as fast as yours so I don't want to any complications if we can catch them early by bi-weekly check-ups." He held up a finger in front of her face, "This is for your health and the health of your baby." _

_ She smiled a little, "Alright doctor. Thank you for your time then." She picked up Happy and the two of them left._

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself as she slowly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself before she walked into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to get fat. This is going to be different." She whispered low to herself before she smiled. "Well maybe I'll be back at Fairy Tail before I give birth." Her eyes widened. "Oh yes, I should contact Master." Getting her robe, she ran to her desk and pulled out the lacrima she had taken with her from the councils headquarters. She sat it on her bed as she closed her eyes imagining who she wanted to talk to. "Master Makarov of Fairy Tail."

There was a minute of silence before there was a light and the Master's face appeared. "Oh Lucy! It's nice to hear from you finally." He sighed in relief because he hadn't received a letter or anything from her recently.

"I'm sorry Master. A lot has happened." She smiled a little.

"Aye Master! Lucy is pregnant!" Happy suddenly cried which made Lucy's face go blue as she tried to keep his mouth shut as she chased him around the room with him laughing.

The master had spit out his drink that he had taken a sip of and watched Lucy's reaction it had to be true. "Lucy, tell me the truth." He said sternly.

Lucy suddenly stopped as she looked down at the ground as she fidgeted a bit and walked back over to the lacrima. "H-hai." She whispered with a small blush. "It's true Master… I found out officially this morning." She laughed a little.

"Who's the father?" The Master asked with a sigh.

As Lucy was opening her mouth to answer Happy decided to appear in front of her. "NATSU! I'm going to be a big brother!" He screamed though when he was suddenly sent flying by a mad blushing Lucy.

"Why didn't you let me tell him! It's my child!" She growled low as she held her balled fist up. Though when she heard a laugh, she looked towards the lacrima. "Master?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not that surprised though." He smiled, "Though I must apologize about his denseness Lucy… He should realize sooner or later that it's you who he wants."

She smiled a little, "It's fine Master if he doesn't. I have all I need." She patted her stomach once as she laughed. "And Happy said he'd stay with me too, though I tried to tell him Natsu needed him more."

"Well you are like a mother to him Lucy, so it's natural he'd follow you more than Natsu." The master sighed as he closed his eyes. "So how is the mission going?"

Lucy scratched her chin, "We've gained the guild trust we've been assigned too so that is a good step. Now we can start to try to uncover the other part we were sent here for." She didn't want to tell him too much for his safety but then gave him a thumbs up. "I have a partner that pisses off Natsu so I'm sure we'll finish it no problem!"

"Oh, and who is your partner?" He took another gulp of his drink.

"Sting from Sabertooth." She laughed as she watched the master spit out his drink again. "He's not all that bad, he's a little rough around the edges but we get along well."

He watched her and put a hand over his face, "I trust you Lucy, so just be careful alright."

"Hai Master. Tell Levy and Mira I said hi alright." She waved as the Lacrima cut off and she smiled to herself as her hand went to stomach. "I'll be back at Fairy Tail hopefully before you come little one."

* * *

Sting watched as Lector and Lucinas interacted, it bugged him and since Lucy was in the bath he figured he'd ask now. "Who are you?"

"What? What do you mean, I am Lucinas…" She stopped her playing with Lector and stood up to face him. "Why don't you like me? Lu-chan does."

His eyes narrowed a bit, "I don't care what Lucy likes or doesn't like. You seem dangerous to me, so I want to know why you don't have a scent."

"What… I don't have a scent?" She looked a bit confused as she tilted her head, "But I do."

"No you don't." He stood up, he was a good head taller than her as he glared down at her. "I don't know why, but it's bugging me because I don't know if you are an enemy or one of us." His voice took a deeper tone as he was serious about a fight if she didn't answer.

A smirk played onto her face as her eyes took a lifeless look to them, "You cannot kill me mortal." Her body glowed brightly and suddenly she reappeared in some sort of battle armor. "Lucy is the only that can command me." She smirked as she held a symbol on her chest. "I am the spirit of this planet, Gaia (Dunno, I just decided to use ours. It's easier) I have come to help Lucy because this war is not normal and it has even disrupted the gods palace."

Stings eyes widened as he looked at the spirit in front of him, but then his eyes widened because he realized why she had lost so easily. She was trying to stay close to Lucy and only could if she was defeated. "Lucy said that you failed and the others will be coming after her… was that a lie also?"

Gaia looked down towards the floor as her eyes held sadness. "No it's not. The gods have begun to take sides and I'm afraid that if they figure out Lucy, a celestial user, is involved they will target her. The ones who side with her will of course try to keep her safe, but we can only do so much in our mortal bodies."

"Then why don't you make a contract with her?" This was beginning to get too much for him to handle and he sat down with a hand over his face. "This is just too much Lucinas."

She smiled a little as she turned back into her mortal self and sat down next to him. "I know it's a lot to think about but for the moment neither of you can tell Lucy who I am alright?"

"Alright!" Lector raised a paw in the air as he smiled. "Can we still play though?"

"Of course!" She smiled as she got up and went to play with the exceed.

Sting continued to sit there with his hand over his face, he was thinking about everything that she had said and it made sense. So that means this war just got a lot more complicated, and with Lucy beginning pregnant with Salamanders child… that just made it a 100 times worse. "When is the war going to happen?"

She spun Lector around as she laughed as if ignoring him but as they stopped she hugged the exceed. "It will happen soon… the day Lucy gives birth the war will break out… Apollo said that in his latest prophecy… that is why I have appeared in front of Lucy."

"Do you know who will side with Lucy then?" Lector asked curious as he looked up at the sadden Lucinas.

She shook her head, "Sadly I do not. I wish I did, but that is for the gods themselves to decide. I know already though that the God of War, Ares will side with the dark mages because he wants blood shed… We have been forbidden to interact with mortal for so long, that is why we let the spirit world make contracts in our place… but we can't let this war destroy the world like Apollo said it would." She closed her eyes. "This is my planet, and I don't want it destroyed." She fell to her knees as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Lucinas…" Lector reached up and touched her face but when the door opened out walked Lucy with wide eyes.

Lucinas's eyes widened because she knew Lucy had heard them if she looked that. "Lucy! I swear I didn't want to hide it!"

"It's alright, I understand." Lucy walked over to her and kneeled in front of her and placed her hands on Lucinas's face, a smile on her face. "You are only worried about all of us and if you can fight alongside us then maybe we have a chance of winning right?" When tears poured down Lucinas's face again Lucy pinched her cheeks. "No crying!"

"Ouch." She rubbed her sore cheeks as she looked at Lucy, "How dare you do that to a god."

Lucy grinned at her, "In this form you are a human just like me and Sting…" She patted her head as she looked at Sting. "Right?" When he nodded she grinned as she turned back to Lucinas. "Plus you said the war wouldn't officially start until the day I gave birth so we have a five month time limit to find out what secrets this guild is hiding." Then Lucy though of something, "Wait, you being in a human body, is that the reason you couldn't fight against Virgo?"

A blush came to Lucinas's face as she nodded, "If I was in my god form, that attack wouldn't have even worked but because in this form I have very limited magic it does. I'm sorry I lied."

"At least we know the truth now that the gods do exist… so God slayers aren't just for show then." Sting smirked as he stood up. "So that means tomorrow Lucinas is going to go join the guild with Lucy and the copy of me correct?"

"Right!" Lector and Happy cheered at the same time which caused the two females to laugh as they sat next to each other on the floor. A sudden sound came from all the boys stomach, and Lucy busted out laughing because they all blushed in embarrassment.

The blonde stood up and walked to the kitchen. Their talk had taken longer than they thought and it will now about six in the afternoon, it was dinner time so she figured it was time to start dinner. "Lucinas want to help me?" She called from the kitchen.

Lucinas smiled to herself because she had been afraid Lucy would shun her for knowing who she was really but she still acted the same, "Alright!" She stood up quickly which caused her to trip only to have Sting catch her. She blushed bright red before she quickly got out of his hold and ran to the kitchen.

Sting ran a hand through his hair before he headed back to his room.

Happy and Lector watched the two and looked at each with a grin. "They llliiiikkkkeeee each other." Happy said with a roll of his tongue which made Lector grin even more.

"Let's get them hooked up."

"But you heard her, she'd a god and he's a 'mortal' as she put it." Lector shook his head.

Happy smiled, "But that hasn't stopped them in the past from what I've heard from my master!" He grew his wings as he picked up Lector and the two of them flew towards the kitchen. "Lucccccccyyyyyy I'm hungry!" He whined hoping she would finish quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! It's been a few months but its been a few stressful months for me to the point i packed up my computer because I had to move out of my house. But now that everything has settled down I can type once again. This chapter might not be the best because I'm a bit rusty but I'll get back in the swing of it fast. Hope to hear more reviews from you all! **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The fun starts.**

Lucy, Lucinas, Happy, Lector and the Gemini copy of Sting walked down the road towards the guild. Lucy sighed to herself because she had just wanted Lucinas, Gemini and her too go but the exceeds had bugged till she had yelled at them she didn't care. Happy sat happily in Lucinas's arms and Lector walked next to Gemini to keep the normal act going. As they got to the guild doors, Gemini pushed them open and walked inside.

"Ah! Lucy, Sting! Good morning!" Loria called out as she waved them over. "I was worried when you all didn't come to the guild yesterday."

Lucy smiled a little as she scratched her chin. "Sorry, we took the day to rest after the last mission. Oh but I was wondering if Lucinas could join and become part of our team?" She pushed Lucinas forwards with a smile on her face.

"H-hello." She held up her hand with a nervous smile.

Loria laughed at her nervousness but held the guild stamp up. "Where would you like it?"

She pointed to her arm exactly where Lucy and Sting had theirs. "Since I'm going to be part of their team, then I guess I should have it in the same spot."

That made both girls smile a little and placed the guild stamp in the same spot along with the same color. "Welcome to Blood Rose Lucinas. Well for now I have things I must do, so please make yourself at home." She gave a small smile as she walked back into a room that didn't look like a kitchen.

Lucy glanced at Gemini Sting and nodded. "Alright Lucinas, you go pick out a request and I'll be right back. I need to ask Sting something." She grabbed his wrist before she drug Gemini Sting towards the back.

"Alright." She gave her a thumbs up, this was all part of the plan.

When Lucy and Gemini Sting got to a safe place, she turned towards him. "Alright, were you close enough to gather her information?" Lucy asked quietly so no one would hear them.

Gemini Sting's eyes went blank for a minute before they transformed into Loria. "Yes, we were able to gather enough data from her to know the location of the secret door."

"Alright, so I need you to head there as Loria. But be on the lookout, if you see her then transform back into Sting alright." With a nod of approval, the two went off their separate ways. Lucy went back to Lucinas and told her Sting would join them later, he had a few things he had to do first. And the two of them left the guild with the accepted request. 'Be careful Gemini.' She thought to her faithful spirit.

Gemini walked through the hallway silently, her eyes scanning the walls for the hidden door that was in Loria's memories. When she came upon a picture, Gemini stopped and smirked a bit. "Here we go." She walked straight through the wall to find a passage to another door. She carefully advoided all the traps and made it to the door, putting in the password she walked in. Gemini's eyes widened when she saw what was behind the doors. It was frightening. There stood among the room mages that had disappeared throughout the years all in coma states floating in huge tubes. "What in the hell is going on here?" Gemini mumbled under her breath as she looked around all the room, this was crazy but suddenly their transformation wore off and the two reappeared in their mini forms.

They nodded as they went their separate ways to gather data for their master. When they heard the gears move on the door though they hid not to be found, knowing it'd be bad for everyone.

Loria came through the door; her usual smile had disappeared as she looked around as if looking for something. When she didn't see anything, she sighed and went over to a machine; it was hooked up to a lacrima. "We need to find a faster way to drain these mages of their powers. The alliance won't be pleased with this little amount." She unhooked the lacrima before she walked back out of the room.

Gemini looked at each other before they nodded and disappeared into the spirit world. They reappeared in front of Lucy, whom by that time had made it back to her apartment with Lucinas and the exceeds. "We found something!" They had reappeared in the form of Loria to make it easier to talk to them.

"Oh, well please do tell." Sting was lounging on the couch bored because he had been house bound by the two girls. Lector sat on his lap with Happy as they munched on fish.

Gemini nodded before she sat down and looked up at Lucy. "They are holding mages in that room… mages that have been said to have gone missing for the past decade. They have been harnessing their power for the Dark Guild Alliance for a while. But it seems they are having a hard time to completely drain the mages of their powers… and if nothing is done soon, most of them will probably die. We saw Loria enter, and she didn't have the guard she normally held, we were able to gather more information." Gemini looked worried, "They plan to capture the two of you because they don't completely trust you both. They plan on using you in the same way."

"Do you have idea when they plan on striking?" Sting smirked a bit, this was getting fun now.

Gemini nodded a bit, "they plan on waiting till after Lucy has her child. They want the child's power too… The offspring of the most power celestial mage and a dragon slayer. Who knows what powers the child will hold."

"Wait, Lucinas… didn't you say that the war will start when I have my child?" Lucy thought of something as she turned to look at her.

The black haired girl nodded a bit, "Yes, that is true… that's what is written in the stars at least. Maybe that is the start of everything. Well since we know that maybe we can change it." Lucinas liked these people a lot and she didn't want the future that this planet was heading for happen. She didn't want her planet to die out, to let magic itself die out.

"Alright, we will defiantly change the future!" Lucy raised her arm in the air with a smirk on her face. "I am a fairy tail mage, and taking risks is what we do!"

"I'm a sabertooth and normally I could care less, but I personally don't want to have to fight in this war more than I have too." Sting raised an eyebrow at the glare he received from Lucy before he moved the two exceed off his lap and stood up. "Alright, so shouldn't we contact Sherry with this information?"

Lucy blinked as she looked at him, "You actually said something smart for once." She ignored the growl from him as she turned around to go to her room to get the lacrima. When she returned, Lucy put it on the table as she turned it on. It was blank for a minute before Sherry appeared on the other end, but something didn't look right on her face. "Sherry? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." She laughed a bit nervously that everyone picked up on. "So what is up?"

Lucy sat there on the couch debating if she should tell because of the way she was acting. "First, I want an update on the man we sent there."

"He are perfectly f…fine. He has… made himself at home." Sherry smiled. "If that is all you called for then I must go Lucy."

Before Lucy could get another word in, the lacrima shut off, this alarmed her. "There is something wrong at the council. There has to be or else Sherry wouldn't be acting like this."

"What about pretty boy though, wouldn't he have contacted us?" Sting pointed to his head to make his point. "He hasn't checked in any way for a while."

Lucinas listened to them talk amongst themselves as she sat down at the table. There was something wrong she felt it, but getting those mages out would be the first thing before they went back to the so called council. "Alright that's great you two, but we have to free those mages first."

"Aye!" Happy floated in the air a bit as he landed on Lucy's head. "I feel bad for them."

"But how are we going to do it?" Lector asked which made them all fall silent before they turned towards Gemini who hadn't moved from its spot.

Gemini pointed to itself as it shook its head. "oh no, I can't do this."

"But if you can get us in we can do the rest." Sting smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But still, Loria is always there." Gemini recalled most of the owner's memories.

Lucinas smiled as she clapped to get their attention. "Oh don't worry about that, I can take care of that part."

"Then we'll set them free within a couple days." Lucy smiled to herself but a sudden knock on their door caught everyone off guard. "Who is that?" Gemini disappeared back to the spirit world at that point.

Sting moved towards the door before anyone and looked out the peep hole, what he saw he didn't like. Loria and about six goons stood behind her. He silently moved towards them as he pointed towards the balcony window, but before they could open the door a goon appeared to block their way.

"This is too early." Lucinas muttered under her breath as suddenly the door was busted down and in walked Loria, who had dropped her happy mask.

She stopped a few feet in front of them as she glared at all of them, "Under the oath of our guild, I hereby place you all under arrest for being traitors!" She pointed at Lucy and Sting.

"Wait what?" They both answered confused, where was this coming from.

Loria narrowed her eyes, "You heard me, we didn't trust you to begin with and yet I found out about your little stunt with that spirit of yours. You know too much, and must be contained."

"Well sorry, but there is no way you're going to catch any of us." Lucy smiled brightly at her as she held out her hand. "Open the door of the Maiden and Golden Bull! Virgo! Taurus!" Two puffs of smoke appeared between the two of them.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo bowed a bit to Lucy.

"Lucy! Your body is so perfect still!" Taurus had hearts in his eyes.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the two of them but Lucy just rolled her eyes. "No Virgo! You and Taurus need to make a path for us."

Loria got in a battle stance when she saw the two spirits turn towards them. She didn't like the look they were giving her but when they suddenly charged she knew she had to fight.

Sting instantly took the one out that had been blocking their way on the balcony before he picked up Lucy and jumped out onto the ground. Happy was carrying Lucinas and Lector as he dropped them a few inches from the ground and the five of them ran towards the guild.

"Lucy will your spirits be alright?" Lucinas asked through her pants to keep up with Sting.

"They'll be fine, they are strong." Lucy gave her a thumbs up, though she would have preferred to run she knew that she wasn't in the shape to run without a chance of losing the baby. She'd had to rely on Sting a bit much during this if they had to make a quick getaway.

The five of them made it to the guild as they had to hide because the guild stood in their way in front of the doors. "Well this is a nice welcoming party." Sting smirked as he set down Lucy. "I'll take care of them, if you four go rescue them."

"Alright." Lucy said with a slight nod.

Sting smirked even more as he charged from around the corner towards the surprised guild members. None of them had really stood out to Sting in their time there so he knew he'd be alright. "White Dragon Roar!" A beam of white light shot out from his mouth aimed straight at the guild members.

The others went in the side entrance as they avoided the rest of the guild members that were rushing to the front doors to help their other members. When the guild was mostly empty they raced forwards towards the hallway. "Open the gate of the Twin! Gemini!" Lucy held out the key as Loria reappeared. "Open it please."

"Alright." Gemini nodded as she led them to the door. Punching in the numbers, the door opened. "I'll stand on guard out here." Gemini's eyes went blank as suddenly Sting stood there again. "This should help out more than the other."

Lucy rushed in without a second to spare; she gasped a bit at the mages but had to tell herself to keep going because she knew that they had to get them out of there no matter what. A roar behind them caught their attention as they turned around to see Gemini and Loria fighting. "Gemini!"

"I'm fine!" Gemini slammed its fist on the button and the door slammed shut nearly breaking it off its hinges. But it did dent the door so it'd be harder for it to reopen.

"Lucy, let's figure out how to do this!" Lucinas turned back to the machine that was lacrimaless this time before she looked back at the tubes. She was clueless on this technology.

Happy flew over to the table and landed on it but when it suddenly busted in half from the extra weight, the machine fell to the ground and busted into quite a few pieces. "Oh no." Happy had caught himself in time so now he floated over it with wide eyes.

Lucy had been at one of the tubes trying to figure out how but when she heard the noise she shot up to see the machine. Her eyes widened. "Happy! What did you do?"

"I didn't do nothing." He tried to play it off.

"He landed on the table and it broke." Lector raised a paw in the air. "It wasn't his fault entirely."

Lucy brought a hand up to her head as she sighed, she didn't have time to deal with this. She could feel Gemini getting worn down so they didn't have much longer.

A sudden noise caught everyone's attention as they twirled around to see the liquid within the tubes beginning to drain. The four of them watched as slowly the tubes became empty with only the mages lying on the ground.

"See if they are alright." Lucy rushed to the closest one as she pushed the tube over now that it wasn't as heavy. It shattered everywhere, cutting Lucy a bit but she didn't care. The young mage in front of her took preference. "Hey are you alright?" She tapped his check.

A soft groan passed his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" His voice was raspy as if he hadn't used it for a long time.

"Um, well… you were captured and… uh… we freed you… and now we need to get out of here…" Lucy laughed nervously as she scratched her chin. She helped him sit up as he looked at the others.

"Yes, let's get out of here." He nodded as he slowly stood with a bit of help by Lucy and walked to the window. He held out his hand as suddenly the wall blasted out. Lucy's eyes widened, that was crash magic. The same as Guildarts, that was a rare magic indeed. He nodded as he glanced back at the others whom where now beginning to stand up. "Come on let's get out of here."

The group of ten free mages, and the four guild mages stood on the outskirts of the town. They were waiting for Sting to show up because Lucy had insisted that they do before they moved on. When the Holy dragon slayer finally showed up, he looked a bit beat up but alright.

"I see you were able to rescue them." He sighed to himself as he looked at Lucy. "Are you alright? You didn't overwork yourself right?"

Lucy nodded, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, but that is to be expected because of all the magic I used."

"Ok." He understood that before he turned towards the freed mages. "Alright, so who can and cannot use any magic?" He wanted to know who could fight, and who couldn't, in case they were ambushed.

"Well right now, most of us are useless because most of the magic was drained from us." The young man from earlier spoke up a bit worried. "So for us, a town where we could be safe while we recovered would be nice."

There was a silence over them before Happy raised his paw in the air. "Take them to Magonlia. Fairy Tail will keep them safe."

"Happy, I do not want to go back to the guild right now." Lucy shook her head. "And anyway they have the little girl that they are already watching remember." She held up a finger as if to scold the poor exceed.

Sting thought about it, "Well that is the safest and closest town around here though. We don't have to go back to the guild though, they will be fine in the city though right?" he glanced at the mages to see them nod in response. "Then we take them as far as your town and then leave for the magic council after that."

Lucy knew that they had already decided what they would do and no matter what she would argue it wouldn't matter. "Fine. I'm glad I didn't buy or bring much with me." She sighed as they began to head towards the train station. Their guild marks on their arms disappeared within the mist of the commotion. Though none of them had noticed yet.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nanananaaaaaa! Another chapter! I told ya'll that i'd be able to write more! :) And it's longer too! **_

_**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far and favorited the story. It means a lot to know you all like it! And it's just getting to the good action parts now too! Well enjoy, and review please! **_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Chibiina-chan**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Mood Swings can Kill.**_

Everyone slowly piled out of the train at the Magonlia station. Lucy sighed as she looked at Happy, "Alright, Happy… I'm giving you this warning, if you go back to the guild then don't bother coming back alright." She held up a finger at Happy as she looked at Sting and Lucinas. "So shall we go find a place to stay that is big enough for everyone?" She laughed a bit.

"Well wouldn't it be unsafe to stay here Lucy? I mean you'd have to continue to hide from Natsu, and he is a dragon slayer so he'd eventually be able to find you." Lucinas stated a bit curious.

Lucy smiled a bit as she shook her head, "No, we're not staying. We're only finding a place to hide them away and then heading to the council." She closed her eyes as she tried to think of a place that would house the ten mages.

"Well shall we look for a place now?" Sting scratched his chin as he looked around, this town was huge and he knew even with his dragon senses he could easily get lost.

The three of them nodded as they motioned for the mages to follow them as Lucy picked up Happy and Lector rode on Sting's shoulder.

After a few hours of searching the town, they finally got a house large enough for them with cheap rent. Yes it was a bit run down but it was on the outskirt of town and livable.

"Oh, yes we need to report to master." Lucy clapped her hands as she tried to think of how to do that. It had been awhile since she had sent a letter to Master, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she was back in town.

Happy tilted his head as he raised a paw in the air. "Send Lucinas!" He smiled brightly at that, "Then she can go get Lector and me some fish!" That last comment made everyone sweat drop but laugh none the less.

"I can do that. I can change my scent too so none of the dragon slayers can smell you all on me." Lucinas nodded because that was the most logical method at the moment.

"I guess…" Lucy mumbled to herself as she looked around for something to write on and with. The sooner she let Master know the quicker she could leave the town again and get back to the magic council to see what was going on there. Something didn't bod well in the back of her mind, and she needed to find out why.

* * *

Lucinas walked down the road towards the guild Fairy Tail. She glanced at all the shops with wide eyes, she hadn't been in a populated city this big in a long time. "It's so pretty." She laughed to herself as she went up to the guild doors. Lucinas pushed them open and the aroma of beer instantly hit her senses which caused her to sneeze. The whole guild went silent as they turned to the source of the unknown noise. She blinked when she noticed them all staring at her curiously. She smiled a little as she scratched her chin. "Umm… is the master here?" She laughed a bit, even she was feeling the pressure of their stares and she was a god for heaven's sake!

"Who are you?" Ezra walked up to her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My name is Lucinas and I'm here to talk to the master about something." She smiled at her, so this was Ezra. She defiantly was pretty, just like Lucy said.

The scarlet haired woman watched her for a moment before she nodded and turned quickly on her feet. "Fine, follow me." She began to walk further into the guild towards a set of stairs. Lucinas followed her though she kept glancing around to see everything.

As they got to the door, Ezra knocked on it twice. "Come in." His voice was heard as the two walked in. "Oh, Ezra what do i…" He fell silent when he saw Lucinas. "Hello there. What can I help you with?"

"May we speak in private sir?" Lucinas smiled a little.

Ezra seemed to take the hint as she headed back to the door. "I will take my leave."

"Thank you." The black haired woman smiled and when the door closed she turned back to him. "My name is Lucinas. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Lucy and Happy have told me so much about you."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at that but then noted a note in her hand now. "Ah, so you're traveling with them. How are they by the way?"

"They are fine. But she asked me to give this letter to you." She handed him the letter as she took a seat in one of the chairs to wait for his reaction.

Makarov opened it and began to read it:

_Dear Master,_

_How is everything there? It's been quite interesting here. I've met a lot of one of a kind people but this girl you see before you is one of my friends. Her name is Lucinas and she is actually Earthlands spirit… isn't that cool? Hahaha, I know I'm babbling on but listen please. I have ten mages that Sting and I freed that we need to have Fairy Tail watch over them while we are gone. They are at the house on the edge of town that no one wanted to live in. I will have to explain that situation in another letter because it'd make the letter to long._

_Happy and I are doing fine. He's getting along with my other partners, Sting and Lector. Oh yes master…. Please make sure you are sitting down for this part. I went to the doctor the other day and I found out I was pregnant. Natsu is the father. Please do not tell anyone because I do not need this information to go public just yet. Something bad will happen the day I give birth regardless of who knows it or not so I'm trying to keep as many people as I love safe for now._

_I will hopefully send more letters but I must head back to the council's headquarters. I feel there is something dangerous about to happen there that could destroy the foundation of our lives._

_Love Lucy of Fairy Tail._

Makarov's eyes went huge as he finished the letter; he slowly looked up to Lucinas with disbelief, surprise, and most of all pride. He was going to have a grandchild! Lucy and Natsu's child, he hoped it didn't have Natsu's tendencies. "This is a surprise, to think about a child of those two. I bet the baby will be quiet cute. Mira will love this when she finds out." He laughed a bit as he rolled up the letter in his desk and looked over to Lucinas again. "Thank you for bringing that to me."

"You are welcome Master. Lucy wanted me to also tell you that you should go see her before she leaves tomorrow morning." She stood up from the chair she had sat down in while he had been reading the letter, and she bowed a bit in respect.

He stroked his chin in thought, "I could, and I'll see what I can do. Maybe later this evening then. It would be nice to see my child again." He thought of all the mages as his children.

"Then I'll tell her." She smiled at him as she took that as her cue to leave, she turned around to head towards the door.

"Oh wait, please tell her too to be careful. Both of them. That they'll always have a home back here."

"I will." She smiled as she exited the office and walked down the stairs to see everyone staring at her again. "Hi." She held up a hand with a smile. "My name is Lucinas, sorry I was just a messenger so I'll take my leave now."

A couple people blocked her way, Ezra, Gray, and Natsu seemed not to want to let her leave. "Who sent you?" Natsu said as he looked her over. She held a familiar sent on her but it was too diluted to tell what it was exactly.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry." She smiled at them all before she walked around them and towards the door. "I'll see you all again sometime though I'm sure of it." She waved a bit as she walked out of the guild doors. Well that was fun; she guessed it was time to head back to Lucy.

* * *

It was later afternoon now as Lucy and Happy went shopping for food. Lucy wore a hat and some different cloths than she normally wore to hopefully keep people from noticing her. Though when you have the dragon slayers normal blue friend on 'your' shoulder they question you nonstop. But she had been able to tell them that she had found him and he had become attached to her so they had stopped. "So Happy, what do you want for dinner?" She asked as she was checking some prices on a few things.

"Fish! And a big fish at that!" He raised a paw in the air which made Lucy sigh and roll her eyes.

"All you ever eat is fish; don't you get tired of it?"

"Nope! I love fish, small fish, big fish, weird fish, even uneatable fish!" He laughed as he flew in a few circles.

She sighed again as she scratched her chin. "Alright fine, let's go check out the fish stands then. I'm done here anyway." She smiled at him when she saw the stars in his eyes. She did feel bad though because she had told him if he had gone back to Fairy Tail, he couldn't travel with her anymore. It would lead the dragon slayer right to her, and she didn't need that right now. "Let's head that way." She began to head through the crowd.

Happy was still in his own little world and it wasn't until he lost sight of Lucy did he snap out of it. "Lucy?" He looked around worried. "Lucy!" He yelled again as he flew over everyone. He didn't see a blonde head anywhere. "Oh no, I'm going to be in trouble." He whined loudly to himself.

"Happy!" He froze from that voice as he turned to look over his shoulder. Natsu stood there with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I'm so dead." He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes but he shook his head as he flew down to him. "Natsu." He wasn't sure what to say to his foster father, he had sort of run off without meaning too.

Natsu picked him with up with a huge grin on his face. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!" He paused as he smelled a scent he hadn't smelt in a while and his eyes narrowed instantly. "Where is Lucy?" He jumped right to the questions now; he turned a bit serious which scared Happy a bit.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about Natsu." Happy was sweating from the stare he was being given. He began to sweat bullets the more he was given that look as the minutes rolled on. "I-I don't kn..ow." He stuttered out.

Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair as he glanced around to see if he could see Lucy. He had heard Happy calling for her, so that meant she had to of been in town right? "Let's go back to the guild."

"No Natsu! Lucy said if I went back then I can't c-" He fell silent as he put his paws over his mouth to keep himself from blurting everything out.

"You can't what?"

He shook his head to tell him he wasn't going to give him anymore answers.

"Alright, well then let's go to the guild." He dragged Happy off with him whining loudly that he didn't want to go. Yes he missed everyone dearly, but he had promised Lucy he'd stay with her. Was he going to have to break that?

* * *

Lucy had gotten back to the house though she wasn't sure what had happened to Happy. She figured he had run off back to the guild, she didn't mind because she had told him he never had to stay with her. He kind of just decided to tag along when he had been caught in her magic item. "And I got used to him always being around." She smiled a bit to herself as she opened the door but her eyes widened when she saw the house a mess. "W-what… in god's name… happened here!" She screamed to get everyone's attention.

Most were covered in unknown stuff that she didn't even want to know what it was. "We uh…" One of the ten mages tried to answer but when they saw the aura around Lucy they all shut up.

"I don't care who started this or if I ended it! It will be cleaned up if anyone of YOU want any dinner!" She slammed the door as she stomped to the kitchen but screamed out in fright of the state of that. She had left with a clean kitchen and had come back to something that was even worse than what Natsu could of done.

It took hours of cleaning while Lucy sat in her room calming down, she had called on Virgo and Gemini to help out to make sure everything got cleaned because she couldn't handle it. "Thank god I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She sighed low as she closed her eyes.

A baby's cry echoed through the destruction of Magonlia. The mages of Fairy Tail had been fighting for what seemed so long, most where out of magic and falling because they couldn't fight back anymore. She watched as the ones she loved dearly all fell until there was no one left to defend that baby. A dark shadow walked through the chaos, but his leg was grabbed by the fire dragon slayer. He didn't want him near the child even if it killed him. His mouth moved to say something but then his eyes widened when he felt a sword through his chest.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she gasped in surprise. What was that? What had she just seen? She had never seen anything like that before, but she still felt her body trembling from that. Was that something that was going to happen? No, she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow her family to die like that! A knock on the door caught her attention as she glanced over towards it. "Yes?"

"Uh Lucy, the cleaning is done." Lucinas's voice rang through the door.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it she gave her a small smile, "Thanks. I didn't mean to make you help out."

"Oh it was no problem, that was actually quite fun." She gave her a thumbs up before she headed back down stairs.

Lucy walked out as she shut her door and headed towards the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Back at the guild, Happy sat on the counter with tears running down his face. He knew he was in deep trouble with Lucy if she ever found out now. "Natsu! You ruined it!" He kept whining loudly.

Natsu looked over at his teammates for help because Happy hadn't stopped for nearly the whole time now. He wasn't sure why, or why Happy couldn't tell him anything when it came to Lucy.

Ezra walked up to him as she placed a hand on his head softly. "Happy, what is wrong?" She said softly which made a cold chill down everyone's spine.

"Lucy will never forgive me!" Happy sniffled as he looked up at her with tears still running. "She said if I came back to the guild, I can't travel with her anymore."

"Oh, but Natsu said he found you in the market. Does that mean that Lucy is back in town?" She continued to talk softly but sighed a bit when he nodded in response. "Can you tell us where Lucy is?"

He instantly stopped his fit as he shook his head fast knocking her hand off. "I cant!" he jumped off the counter and flew up into the air. "Lucy will skin me alive! She'd do it too!" He shuddered to think of her mood swings. "I want to keep my skin!" He flew out of the guild doors quickly.

"AFTER HIM!" Ezra yelled as most of the guild chased after Happy. They were going to find Lucy no matter what, after Natsu had come back last time they had been reluctant to go out and drag her home because the Master had told them not too but if she was back in town that was a different story.

Natsu ran in front of most of the guild members as he had lost track of Happy in the sky but took a few sniffs before he skidded around a corner and down an alley. Gray was hot on his tracks with Ezra not that far behind.

"Hey hothead! Are you serious sniffing him out like a dog?" Gray cracked a joke but slammed into Natsu when he stopped suddenly. "What the hell was that for!?"

"What did you call me!?" Natsu yelled as the two of them began to throw punches at each other, totally forgetting Lucy and Happy at the moment.

When Ezra caught up to them, she sighed at them in a brawl but just ignored it as she continued down the alley. She caught a glimpses of blue in the sky to her left as she continued to run that way. Soon the city faded out and Ezra slowed when she came upon an unused road it looked like. "When was this here?" She whispered to herself as she looked around. She was on the rural side of Magonlia city so not many people traveled out this way. "It's so peaceful." She smiled a bit to herself but twirled around when she heard a gasp.

"Ezra?" Lucy stood there with Lucinas with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy?" the red head walked up to her and pulled on her cheeks to make sure she was real. When she heard Lucy whine in pain she let go and looked at her hands before she looked back up at her. "You're really here?"

Lucy rubbed her sore face as she glared at her. "Yes, but I'm leaving tomorrow again." She pouted a bit because Sting would laugh at her if that left any marks.

"How about we talk in the house. Maybe it would better if Ezra knew the situation." Lucinas said as she pointed down the road the way they had just come.

"Alright." Lucy nodded as they turned around and headed back. "Are you coming?" she glanced over her shoulder to Ezra whom only followed them silently.

As they entered the house, Ezra's eyes widened when she saw Sting, Lector, Happy, and about five other people lounging around on couches. "What are you doing with all these people Lucy?"

Lucy blushed bright red, "Hey! I'm not doing anything with or to these people. Sting is my partner for this mission I have been assigned too. The others, ten in total, are mages we freed from our last mission." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stuck her nose up in the air a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Ezra smiled a little as she held out a hand. "I was just worried when Natsu said he had found you and you where with another guild. All of us where."

Lucy opened one eye as she glanced at her but then sighed and uncrossed her arms before she took hers with one of her. "I was in that guild for a mission. It's disbanded, Lucinas, Sting, and me made sure of it."

"Then who are the rest?" Ezra noted that a few were asleep.

"Mages that we freed from the guild." Lucy pulled her along so they could talk in privacy. When they entered her room, she scratched her head with a slight laugh. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but if it's you then I feel fine with telling this." She walked over to her bed and plopped down with a loud sigh. "Master gave me a mission, I was summoned to the Magic Council's headquarters along with a mage from every legal guild."

Ezra sat down next to her as she listened but needed to know one thing. "Then why is Sting here? You know Natsu doesn't like him."

"I'll get to that don't worry." Lucy smiled a little, "Well at the headquarters, we were assigned into a team of four. My teammates were Sting, Sherry, and Hibiki… We were given the task to infiltrate the guild called Blood Rose…" she shuddered remembering the look in Loria's eyes at the end. "It took us awhile but we finally found proof that they were supplying magic lacrima's to the dark guilds. That was when we took them down and brought the mages back here to recover. But there is something wrong at the headquarters, Sherry and Hibiki haven't gotten in touch with us in a while." Lucy kicked her feet a bit as she leaned back on her hands.

The red headed warrior nodded her head, she understood everything. It did make sense, at least to her. "So you're leaving them here under Fairy Tail's care? Just like the young girl?"

"I hoped that you all wouldn't mind helping them out. I'm not sure when they will regain their magic, if they ever will but I need the guilds help until I come back… if I come back from this mission." She smiled sadly at Ezra because she remembered the things Lucinas had told her.

"You are coming back Lucy." Ezra looked serious as she watched the blonde. She didn't understand why Lucy was talking like that, but she didn't like it. She watched as Lucy stretched, and she happen to glance down at her stomach. Her eyes widened when she saw Lucy fatter. "Did you gain weight Lucy?"

Lucy nearly fell back when Ezra bluntly asked her that, she blushed bright red. "Uh… no I didn't…" she laughed trying to take the subject off her weight gain.

Ezra's eyes narrowed as she grabbed her shirt and lifted it up much to Lucy's squeals in protest. "No, you have…" She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her face. "Did you have too many strawberry cheesecakes?"

"NO! that's your thing! I didn't eat anything to make me gain weight!" Lucy brought a hand to her face as she sat there in disbelief.

"Then you must be pregnant! That is the only other answer, but you being pregnant is not possible…" Ezra laughed a bit to herself as the thought of Lucy being pregnant was totally wrong. But after a minute when Lucy didn't protest like she normally did, Ezra stopped as she looked at her with wide eyes. "Lucy?"

Lucy looked down at her lap with a worried expression. "It's true." She whispered low, barely enough for Ezra to hear. "I'm pregnant…"

A demonic aura surrounded Ezra instantly as she stood up, "Who's the father? Is it that Sabertooth downstairs!?" She began to storm towards the door but Lucy wrapped her arms around her arm to stop her.

"No it wasn't him. He was the one whom told me I was before I went to the doctors to get check out!" She closed her eyes hoping that would save Sting's health for a little bit longer.

She stopped as she thought about what Lucy had said but then a deeper demonic aura surrounded her, "I am going to kill that idiot… literally." She only knew one person Lucy would let be that close to her, and it was a certain fire dragon slayer.

"No, don't kill him and don't tell him. He doesn't need to know!" Lucy whined as she tried to get Ezra to calm down.

She raised an eyebrow, now completely back to normal at her comments, "Why shouldn't Natsu know? Isn't it his child too?"

"Yes, but it will cause too much drama I don't need right now." Lucy shook her head as she looked like she was almost ready to cry. "It wouldn't be right of me to ask him to take care of our child if he is going to be with her."

A knock came to the door, which interrupted them. "Hey, you have visitors." Sting's voice came through the door, before he walked back down the stairs.

Lucy moved to the window, and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu and Gray standing there still arguing through. "What are they doing here?"

"They probably followed my scent." Ezra headed towards the door before she walked towards the front door with Lucy behind her. When she opened it she glared at them which instantly had them stop. "What are you two idiots doing here?"

"We were looking for Lu-"Natsu fell silent when he saw Lucy behind her and he smiled brightly. "LUCY!" He yelled as he lunged at her but he was knocked back instantly by Ezra. He sat up as he held his nose, "What the hell Ezra?! Why did you do that?"

The demonic aura came back around Ezra, which made Natsu's eyes widened in fear. "I have a bone to pick with you." She x-quipped into her Flame Empress armor.

"Ezra! Stop this!" Lucy yelled at her very angry.

The red headed warrior paused in her actions as she looked over her shoulder back at Lucy. "But he-"

The blondes eyes narrowed as her mood swing kicked in, "If anyone will punish that idiot it will be me! Not you! Not gray! Not Sting! Not even Master! ME!" She motioned to herself at that last statement.

"Y-yes…" Ezra blinked at the quick change in her moods as she x-quipped back into her normal armor but looked back at Natsu. "You got lucky this time Natsu." She walked over to gray as she put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him away to give them privacy.

Natsu watched the scene with huge eyes, Lucy had scolded Ezra! And she had listened! What was wrong with this picture?! But a scent came to his nose, and it caused a growl to erupt when he saw Sting walk out of the house behind Lucy. He watched as they exchanged words before he went back in. "What is he doing here?! I thought that he'd of left already!" He stood up and stormed over to her.

"Remember I told you he was my partner." She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared right back at him. "And what is it to you Natsu if I have a new partner. I was replaced the minute she came back, and I respect that. I even asked if you were going out with her and you said yes, so I am not needed in the guild."

He placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. There was something there, something different he couldn't place. But not only that, her scent was different too… It was her normal smell but it was almost like ash was mixed in and he didn't understand why. "I don't want him near you." He said serious.

"You aren't my father, boyfriend, or husband. So who I have around me isn't any concern of yours." She stood her ground as she hardened her glare. "I will not say this again, Sting is my partner for my mission and until it is over he will remain my partner."

"I broke up with Lisanna!" He quickly blurted out.

"Then I hope you two ha- Wait what?" She looked at him confused if she had heard him right. "Wait, you said you broke up with her? But why? You two make a cute couple!" She tilted her head to the side a bit because this had thrown everything in a 180.

He looked down with a slight blush on his face, "After our last talk… I realized that I was wrong with the way I acted…" He dropped his arms to his side as he stood there in front of her. "I'm sorry, I was stupid and was overjoyed that Lisanna was back that I ignored you. I'm sorry."

She brought a hand over her mouth to try to hide the laugh that escaped but it didn't work as she soon erupted into a full blown laugh. She held her stomach because she couldn't stop; this was something she had needed for a long time. "Oh my gosh! The all mighty Salamander is apologizing!" She said in-between giggles but then smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She watched as he was getting really angry and embarrassed about her outburst. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't expect that from you."

"This is stupid. I'm leaving." He grumbled to himself as he turned and began to stomp off embarrassed.

"Natsu?" Lucy called as she stood there. "Can I ask you something before you leave?"

"What?" He stopped a few feet from the house as he turned back to look at her curious.

Lucy stood there for a minute as she was trying to figure out how to ask the question. "Well let's say if a woman that you weren't seeing suddenly showed up saying she was pregnant with your child… what would you do?"

Natsu blinked as he tilted his head, he hadn't really ever thought of being a father. He was still young after all. "I don't know what I'd do, but the first thing would be to make sure if the kid was mine or not. Then I guess I'd have to figure out what to do from there." He gave her a grin before he waved and ran down the path. He knew Lucy was safe, and also he could get the information from Ezra to go see her again because he had heard their voices talking when he had arrived at the house. He knew Lucy would be leaving soon, and he knew he couldn't stop her so he'd have to trail her…

Lucy stood there as she watched him; she sighed loudly and scratched her chin.

"You know, you indirectly tell him you're pregnant with his child and he's too stupid to realize it." Lucinas smiled to herself as she opened the door. She had heard the whole exchange between the two of them as she walked out, closing the door, and sat down on the stairs. "But maybe one of these days he will come around. He's a good kid, just quiet stupid on common sense things."

"True, but that is what makes him Natsu." Lucy smiled to herself as she sat down next to Lucinas. They both noticed a short man walking up the road this time, Lucy smiled brightly. "Master!" She clapped her hands together.

* * *

The five mages had gotten ready to leave and where at the train station waiting for their train to arrive. They were heading back to Era, the Magic Council's headquarters. There still had not been a message back from either of their teammates and it worried Lucy more with each passing day. She sighed as she heard the announcer say the train is coming and soon they boarded the train to get their own compartment. Lucy had Happy and Lector as Lucinas and Sting sat next to each other. It was a ways till they would get there, a three day trip, so they had all the time in the world to kill.

About three hours into the ride, Lucy had fallen asleep with the two exceeds curled up around her. She had unpacked a blanket and a pillow though to make it more comfortable.

Lucinas sat there as she watched Lucy but she heard groans from Stings direction, "Are you alright?"

He grumbled again as he had sweat on his face. He didn't look so good at all, his motion sickness was kicking in. "I hate… transportation…"

"Oh that's right, Dragon Slayers are weak to it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small green pill. "Here take this. It should help." She handed it over to him as she had gotten a drink out of her pack also.

He slowly took the pill as he looked at it and downed it with the drink. A few minutes passed as he didn't feel anything but soon he felt normal. "What in the world?" He looked over at her confused. The only one he had known who could do that was the little sky dragon slayer. "How are you able to cure that?"

"Well I had been working on that since I met you, it's a pain to have to sit next to a person who will hurl any minute on you." She looked to the side with a slight blush on her cheeks. "So it was more of an experiment really. I'm not sure how long it will last either."

His eyebrow twitched and he wanted to yell at her but with Lucy sleeping he didn't want to chance a beat down from the blonde. "So I was your guinnea pig then huh?"

She only smiled in return. "Yup. If you want you can continue to be my test subject."

"No thank you." He snorted a bit before he rolled his eyes. He does have to admit though, being able to ride a train normally was a great feeling.

"I do have a few more of those pills, so if you are feeling sick again tell me alright?" She pulled out a vile that was half full of the pills he had just taken. "I have plenty."

He sighed a bit as he glanced over at her. "And what do I have to do in return for these pills?" He knew there was a catch.

"Oh nothing much, you just have to give one simple date. A nice one… not a half assed thrown together one either." She held up a finger with a smile. "I may be a god, but in this form I am a human so I want to be able to enjoy the simple things in a human's life."

His whole face went red when she said it so casually, "Seriously? Isn't there something else instead?" When she shook her head, he groaned as he brought a hand over his face. "Fine. You win, I'll take you out on ONE date! Only one! If nothing is too crazy though when we get Era though."

"Deal!" She giggled with a blush on her face because she hadn't thought that would have worked.

The three days on the train didn't go well for any of them, by the time they had gotten off the train all them were tired, cranky, and in pain. "I remember why I hated this ride in the first place." Lucy grumbled as she rubbed her back side to ease the pain. Happy floated over her with a worried face. "I'm fine, just sore from sitting."

"Ok." He nodded as he looked at the others to see them stretching their sore muscles. "Want me to fly ahead to see how the others are doing?"

Lucy nodded, "But be very cautious alright? If something is wrong fly back here to us immediately."

"Aye!" He zipped off into the sky without another second delay.

"You think he'll come back?" Lucinas stretched once more before she looked at Lucy. She had seen how close those two where and even how close Natsu, Happy and her were.

She nodded as she turned to face them, "He will. Let's head up there. It is still quite a walk." She pointed up the huge mountain with a slight frown on her face.

It took another five hours of walking, though most of it was Sting carrying Lucy on his back because she got tired. When they got to the entrance they saw happy standing there with a scared look on his face. "Happy is something wrong?" Lucinas scooped him up in worry; she had noticed no guards either on their way up which was weird. She had heard that this place was heavily guarded at all times.

"That man… has everyone inside the building…" Happy shook in fright because he had nearly been caught. "Dead guards everywhere… I couldn't find most of the people inside…" Tears began to spring from his eyes from the scenes he had seen.

"Well this is defiantly something I hadn't expected." Sting gently put Lucy down as he walked over to one of the windows and looked in. It was an empty room but he glanced around at the town. He had also noticed not many people in town, had they all fled or been brought up there also? He didn't like where this was heading. "We need to get in."

Lucy nodded as she brought out a golden key, "Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment princess?" Virgo bowed a bit.

Lucy sighed as she hated to repeat herself every time, "No, We need to get into this building undetected. That is your specialty so please make us a tunnel."

"Aye." She copied Happy before she jumped into the ground leaving a tunnel hole.

Lucinas giggled a little as she looked over at Lucy, "Every time I see her, I can't help up smile. She is a loyal spirit after all." She was running her fingers through Happy's fur to calm him down.

"They all are. They are all my friends also, more than my spirits." Lucy smiled as she put a hand over her keys. "I fight with not behind them."

Sting lifted his nose up in the air as they talked, and took a couple of sniffs. Why couldn't he place who was behind this? There were too many scents in one place maybe? He'd had to continue to try to figure it out but when he heard Virgo he turned around to see her head popping out of the hole.

"It's ready." She went back down as they descended into the tunnel.

Getting into the main hallway, they all exited the tunnel that Virgo had dug. It was so quiet and creepy that they could of heard a pin being dropped. "This is weird." Lucy whispered low, she rubbed her arms because she could see her breath also. Why was it freezing?

"Let's check around, we need to understand what is happening." Sting was worried because as they had noticed before there were no guards anywhere. "This is unsettling."

Lucinas felt a chill down her spine as she heard


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's a lot shorter than my last one but this is a mini chapter that sets the mood for the upcoming ones I promise... and plus I've been working nonstop... so i'm dead tired. But it's about time a new chapter came out regardless of how i feel so here you all are! Enjoy!**

**I love everyone that has read and/or reviewed my story and i do hope you continue too read till the end. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Great... just great!**

A shriek passed through the hallways of the Magic Council Headquarters. The team decided to follow it because that was their bet on finding more people. The walked cautiously down the hallway as they looked for any tell tell signs that someone was alive. After a few minutes they came upon a half opened door that sounded like sobbing was coming from within. Lucy quickly went towards the door as she pushed it open gently on high alert in case something jumped out at her. Though what she didn't expect was in the corner of the room there was a solider that was holding a wound over his stomach. He looked deathly pale and was visibly shaking. "Oh no!" She ran forward towards him as she kneeled down next to him. "What happened here?" She asked worried, she knew they needed to know.

The guard slowly moved his head towards her, a scared look within his eyes. "I… don't… know what…. happened…" His breaths were short and ridge because of the pain. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, "Every….one… suddenly went….crazy…and began…to attack…one…another…" He coughed up a lot of blood as he leaned forwards in pain.

"Everyone went crazy?" Lucinas now knelt down next to him as she gently pushed him back worried. When he nodded she narrowed her eyes, there shouldn't be anything that she knew that would make everyone go crazy. But for now they needed to help this man.

The tears kept flowing down the soldiers face as he began to shake more, "I don't… want to die…" He coughed out even more blood so it soaked his front more. "I just became a father."

Lucy's eyes widened at that as she felt tears fall of her own, this was unfair. This was totally unfair. "Lucinas, you have to help him!" She begged the Earthland goddess.

"I'm not really the healing element but maybe I can help some." The black haired goddess whispered as she held her hand over his head, she closed her eyes as she concentrated her powers on trying to stop the blood. She hadn't tried this in a long time.

The four watched as the blood slowly stopped flowing but the wound didn't close up. The man seemed to be in less pain as he stopped shaking and closed his eyes falling asleep. "Is he going to be ok?" Happy asked worried.

Sweat fell down from Lucinas's forehead as she opened her eyes. "He should be as long as he stays asleep. I can't heal wounds but I made it to where he isn't in pain so his body can heal on its own. But that's the limit of my power right now."

"At least it's better than he was." Sting ran a hand through his hair as he glanced back at the door. His eyes narrowed because he had thought someone had been watching them just a minute ago. "Hey guys, I'm going to go check the hallway again to make sure it's safe." When he got nods in response Sting headed out towards the door.

As he walked out of the door it suddenly slammed shut which alerted him. "What?!" He turned around to try to open it but it wouldn't. "Guys!" He yelled as he banged on the door but he got no response in return, so he took that as a bad sign. "I knew coming in here alone wouldn't be smart."

"Well well… if it isn't the little holy dragon slayer." A voice behind him made him glance over his shoulder. There stood a woman that he didn't know or even recognize yet she knew who he was. He turned around all the way now but didn't see the woman anymore. "I'm over here." She said to his left and he turned his head fast. She had long silver hair that flowed almost like waves of an ocean; her bright green eyes seemed to almost shine in the darkness of the hallway. She glowed a bit and she almost seemed to hold a unearthlandly feel to her.

His eyes narrowed as he turned all his senses up, he knew this woman was trouble. He could just feel it. "What did you do with my partners?"

"Oh nothing really, the door is just locked." She smiled a bit at him as she brought a finger up in front of her. "Though if you want to get back to them, then you got to follow my rules. I'm not here to fight you personally… yet." She smiled even more as her eyes flashed bright for a minute.

Sting let out a low growl. He didn't like this woman at all. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sophia." The woman grinned to herself as she winked at him. "I hope we meet soon holy dragon slayer. I want to play with you." She disappeared suddenly as she left Sting alone in the hallway.

He growled loudly now in irritation, great now he had to go on alone. "I had to just walk out of the damn door." He grumbled to himself as he looked at the hallway in front of him. He had a bad feeling but he knew he couldn't get back in the room even if he used his dragon slaying abilities. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did so he decided to trust himself in that judgment and headed down the hallway on guard.

* * *

The four remaining in the room heard the door slam as they quickly ran towards it. "Why won't it open Lucy?" Lector asked worried as he saw the two girls trying to open it.

"I don't know Lector." Lucy responded after a minute, she looked at the door worriedly because Sting had just left. "Something doesn't quiet sit right with me with this place."

Lucinas looked back at the solider worried about him being trapped in here too but her eyes widened when she saw his eyes open watching them carefully. "Lucy…" she whispered low, she even felt a twinge of fear go down her spine from the look he was giving them.

"What?" She glanced over at Lucinas but when she saw that she was looking back at the solider, she glanced over her solider. What she saw made her nearly scream in fright. There in place of where the solider had just been stood a black rotting skeleton. "What in the world?"

"It was a trap." Lucinas whispered angry at herself that she didn't realize this before. "We need to find Sting."

Happy floated up next to the two, he was visibly shacking in fear. "But how, we can't get the door open." He hid behind Lucy when the thing gave them a loud roar that almost made them all death.

"We have to find a way though." Lucy noticed how unbalanced it was on its feet and glanced behind her at the door. Maybe… just maybe that things weight will bust open the door. She didn't hear it charging at them until she was suddenly pulled back by Happy barely just in time. "What?"

Happy released her on the other side of the room, he watched at Lucinas dodged with Lector and landed near them. They watched as the skeleton rammed into the door but nothing happened. "No, how are we going to get out of here? That thing can't even open the door." He said as his voice broke a bit with fear.

"Wait…" Lucy pointed as they watched as the skeleton hit the door once to create a crack in the door. "We need it to keep hitting the door if we want to get out. Happy can you keep up with dodging?"

"Aye!" He nodded with serious eyes now. They had a plan and when the skeleton charged at them again they began to play the dodging game.

About a half an hour passed and the group was beginning to grow tired of this but the door was almost down. One more charge and it should bust. They got their wish when the skeleton charged at them again with them dodging at the last minute to get a full blow charge on the door. The skeleton went straight through the door shattering it everywhere. Happy tried to bring Lucy back from the flying shards but a few seemed to hit everyone.

"Ouch." Lucy whispered as she touched her cheek to feel the blood. She looked over herself to see a few more spots. "Are you guys alright?" She looked at the others worried.

"Aye…" Happy replied as he landed on her head.

"I'm fine." Lucinas nodded a bit as she wiped the blood from her wounds. "Just a little banged up but fine.

Lector raised his paw in the air, "Lector is fine too, so can we find Sting now?"

"Let's go!" They all said as they rushed down the hall ignoring the black rotting skeleton on the floor unmoving. Though they didn't notice that the fingers twitched a bit.

Lucinas had a bad feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't right, but she couldn't tell the others until she figured it out.

They ran through the hallway carefully, they didn't want to be jumped again but they didn't expect the deathing roar from behind them were the skeleton had been nor the loud thumping footsteps heading towards them either. "Get out of the way!" Lucinas yelled at them as she pushed Happy and Lucy out of the way, she tried to get to Lector but the minute she grabbed him she was slammed from behind from the skeleton as it disappeared into the darkness with Lucinas and Lector.

"NO! Lucinas! Lector!" Lucy yelled as she got up and ran over to where she had seen the monster take her friends; it was just a shadow on a wall. She felt tears spring up in the corner of her eyes because she was scared now; she was all alone… pregnant in a very dangerous place. She fell to her knees as she held her head trying to figure out what to do; for once she was at a loss.

"Lucy…" Happy flew over and sat down in front of her worried. He had never seen her look this scared in a long time and he hated the look on her face. "Lucy, cheer up. Lucinas is strong and so is Sting." He smiled a bit up at her.

Lucy seemed to calm down a bit at that and inhaled a bit before she gave him a weak smile and placed a hand on his head. "Thank Happy."

Happy nodded but decided that this wasn't the best time to tell Lucy but he needed to get it off his chest. "Lucy remember how you said that if I went back to the guild I couldn't back." He saw Lucy nod a bit remembering she did say that. "Well when you ran off… Natsu found me and drug me back to the guild." Tears appeared in his eyes, "I didn't want to not travel with you so I flew back and acted like nothing happened. I'm sorry!" The tears wouldn't stop because he was worried Lucy would hate him.

"Oh Happy." Lucy picked him up and hugged him gently, she had to be grateful to the little exceed. She felt a lot better though she was a bit mad at him but understood. "I'm not mad about that… for now let's get out of here and find our partners alright."

"Aye!" He nodded as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps heading towards them. Out of the shadow down the hallway sandaled feet appeared and soon white pants came into view. "Na-natsu?" Happy said surprised.

Lucy twirled around with wide eyes to see Natsu standing there in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you Luce." He gave her a goofy grin as he held up one hand. "So let's go find the others because Lucinas can't do anything with that body of her right?"

There was a pause in Lucy as she continued to sit there, but her eyes narrowed. How did Natsu know that? She never told him or anyone other than the Master. She carefully looked at him, and noticed something in his eyes. "Who are you?" she stated calmly.

"Lucy its Natsu!" Happy said as he tried to get out of her grip but Lucy didn't let him go.

"No it's not." She held him tighter to her, "Natsu doesn't know about Lucinas…"

Happy paused in his fighting as he looked up at Lucy with wide eyes. That's right, and he looked over to Natsu with wide eyes. "Yeah! Who are you?!"

"You really are too smart for your own good." The person began to glow and in place of Natsu a young woman appeared. Her hair flowed around her and if they looked hard enough it almost looked like the night sky reflecting back at them. Her eyes were the clearest crystal blue Lucy had ever seen. "You can call me Theia Lucy." She smiled at Lucy a bit evilly. "I came here to play with you personally. Since you are the strongest celestial mage in this world… so I figured what better playmate than you." She held up her hand as a strange small glow began to pulse from it as it floated over her hand. The smiled never left Theia's face either. "I hope you are ready to play Lucy… because I won't go easy on you or your kitty…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm on a roll with the story and i love the reviews i have received! I wanted to get a roll on the next few chapters and also to make the two characters i brought in have a bit of a back story to help you all get a feel for them. Because they will play a part in the later chapters as well... not sure which side i will have then on yet, but they'll be there. :) Now onward to enjoy the goodness! **_

_**Please read and/or review! It makes me feel good as a writer when i get to read what you actually think of it. **_

_**Chibiina-chan out! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Enemies that we must defeat...**_

Sting walked down the hallway of the headquarters for what had seemed forever, towards the room that they had stayed at before Lucy and he had left. As he came upon a junction of the hallways, his eyes narrowed because he couldn't see down any of the hallways. Everything was pitch black. He held up his hand as it began to glow brightly. He glanced around at the hallways trying to get his bearings but even with the light the darkness didn't disappear, but it was like it was even darker than before. "This isn't normal…" He mumbled under his breath as he heard some thumping sound from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a set of red eyes watching him carefully. "Come out."

Slowly the thumping got louder and out of the darkness walked another version of himself just with red eyes instead of his own blue. "Well hello my original." A smirk played onto the copy's face. "I've come to play with you."

Sting stood there with wide eyes because he had never thought in his life he'd have to fight himself. This could become tricky if he held all his powers too… "You aren't me… who are you really?"

"I am you." The copy grinned as he took a deep breath. "Let's test it shall we… White Dragon's Roar!" A white swirling energy blast flew flying at Sting.

His eyes widened as he hadn't expected to have his own power thrown at him ever. He jumped to the left barely missing the deadly roar. "So you have the same powers…" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "How?" He stood ready to dodge or attack depending on the answer.

A laugh came from the copies mouth, "We borrowed the goddess's power… and her knowledge on you." He crossed his arms over his chest as he held a smug look upon his face. "She wasn't willing to cooperate at first but my master quickly made her change her mind, not sure if she's still screaming in pain either…"

"You bastard!" Sting screamed as he shot forwards using his Dragon Slaying magic to give him a boost, the very thought of Lucinas in pain made him pissed. "How dare you touch her! White Dragon's Punch!" He decked the copy right in the face, which in turn sent the copy through the wall into an unused room. "Where is she?!" Sting demanded as he began to charge up another spell. He held his hands together as he slowly separated them, his tips still touching though.

The copy snorted as he didn't move for a minute before he sat up shaking the rubble out of his hair. "I really don't feel like telling you. Maybe if you beat me… but can you?" He slowly stood up as he walked out of the hole in the wall, but didn't expect to be bombarded with a barrage of beams.

"Holy Ray!" Sting yelled as he watched the beams bombard his copy and kept it going for a few minutes. As it ended he watched his copy fall to his knees, and he had a feeling that it was too easy. There would be no way that he would give up that easy…

A grin played its way upon his copies face as suddenly a white aura began to surround him and markings began to appear all over his body. "Think I would give up like that…" His red eyes glowed through the white aura of power. "Oh no, the fun is just starting." The copy suddenly wasn't in the same spot but in front of Sting, a grin on his face. "Holy Nova!" The copy was copying his very moves and Sting didn't have time to react fast enough to block it. The copy slammed his right fist straight into Sting's stomach.

Sting gritted his teeth, even if the power was of his own… it still hurt. He screamed as the hallway around them exploded out from the shockwave nearly collapsing the whole area in on itself. Sting flew up into the ceiling hard cracking it even more than it was already was before he fell back down to the floor in pain. "Sh…it…" He muttered low, looking up at the copy of him. He was from Sabertooth! He shouldn't be in this position! He should be the one that was beating everyone up! What the hell is wrong with him? If he doesn't beat them, then he won't be able to see Lucy…and…Lector and…..Lucinas. His eyes widened at his own thoughts. He wanted to see Lucinas more than Lector! "Damn it… I'll never hear the end of it if I give up now…" He whispered to himself as he slowly began to stand.

"Oh you have the will to stand?"

"Heh, yeah. And I will use it too beat you." He grinned because he had a trick up his sleeve. It was something that he didn't show a lot because of his Dragon Slaying element, and because he was always with Rogue so there was never a need too… but his copy was beginning to piss him off. "I'll show you something that I promised Rogue I wouldn't do unless I needed too." He smirked as a white aura of power began to surround him also. The white marks began to spread among his body also.

The copy sighed because it was just the same as him. "This doesn't make it any more interesting you know…" But suddenly he spotted something black appear in Sting's aura and in addition to the white marks upon his body, some dark marks began to appear also. "What?" The copies eyes widened because he hadn't been imbued with this.

"This is from years of being with my opposite element…" Sting grinned as he looked at his left arm to see all the marks. "I don't like this form too much." His eyes slid over to his copy as he took in a deep breath, the light and darkness began to swirl around him, "Holy Shadow Dragon Roar!" He yelled as a huge blast of light with darkness swirling around it erupted from his mouth aiming straight at the copy.

"NO!" He yelled as he was hit and screamed in pain. He held his head because of the pain that it was giving. "I won't die!"

"Then I'll make you." Sting's voice came from in front of him and had his right arm bent backwards with his left frontwards bent left arm. "HOLY NOVA!" He screamed slamming his fist into his copies stomach. The light surrounded the two of them and blew all the walls out around them demolishing that section of the headquarters. It took out a good chunk of it too… maybe about five to six rooms each way. Good thing they were on the ground floor…

When the light subsided the copy wasn't anywhere in sight and Sting sighed as he returned to normal but fell to his knees exhausted. "Ugh, that always takes a lot out of me." He glanced around at the damage but didn't seem to mind, but the daytime sun rays did feel good and seemed to almost reenergize him slowly. Though when a sound to his right came had glanced that way not in the mood to get up, but growled when he smelt the same smell from earlier.

"Oh how rude of you to growl at me." Sophia smiled at him as she walked through all the rubble. "I see that you made a mess of this place… tsk tsk Holy Dragon Slayer. You should know better, you're better than that."

His eyes narrowed at her, she knew too much about him. "Who are you?"

"Who do you want me to be?" She held up a finger in front of her as she winked at him. "I can be whomever you wish."

That answer annoyed him, "Just tell me, and don't give me this guessing game shit."

She just smiled more as she shook her head, "I gave you my name didn't I Holy Dragon Slayer."

"I do have a name, use it. It's Sting."

"I like Holy Dragon Slayer better… it gets me pumped." Her fingers twitched as if she was itching for a fight. Her eyes glowed a bit as her eyes turned into almost dragon like eyes. "Your life and death belong to me… and I am going to proceed to get my revenge."

He stood up and faced her fully now. "What revenge?"

"Come find me and find out boy." She grinned at him that was when he noticed that she had canines also. "I'll be waiting for you… oh just to tell you your friends aren't here but if you don't believe me… just go on ahead." She pointed down a hallway to tell him that was the right way.

He watched her for a minute before he looked down the hallway she had pointed. "As if I'd do any…" He fell silent when he turned back to see her gone. "What?" He said to himself with wide eyes, how did she do that? He looked down the hallway again before he began to slowly walk keeping his senses on high alert because he wasn't sure what was going to be waiting for him.

As he made it to the room they had been assigned when the group had first been formed, his nose didn't pick up any scents from within. He slowly opened the door as he glanced around; it looked like a fight had happened. Furniture broken or thrown over, glass shattered everywhere, pictures knocked off the wall. It seriously looked like a hard core battle had happened… a nasty one. "Sherry? Pretty boy?" He called out as he glanced around once more and tried to listen for any movement. He growled low when he heard nothing and went towards Hibiki's room. When he opened the door, it was like nothing had been touched in days. "Well this isn't good." He went to Sherry's room to see about the same thing. "If I can't smell them then that means that they haven't been here for at least a few days… They must have left right after Lucy had called them." Lucy had told him on the train what had happened during that call too.

"I see you made it here finally… I was growing bored." Sophia's voice rang out as she sat in one of the only unturned up chairs in the room. She had her chin resting on her hand as she watched him carefully.

He sighed low as he ran a hand through her hair, "Just tell me what you have against me."

"Weisslogia." She simply stated as she watched Sting tense at the mere word.

His eyes widened as he stood there but then twirled towards her. "How do you know that name?!"

Sophia grinned as her canines appeared again in plain sight in the light, "Because you killed my foster parent's best friend… And I have been searching for you for a very long time." She slowly stood up, her eyes going back to a dragon like appearance. "And it's time I took my revenge…"

"You're a dragon slayer too…" This was unbelievable. He had only heard of the ones that where in Fairy Tail and Rogue. "What element are you?"

Water began to extend from her hands in the form of a whip and he instantly guessed what element she was. "I shouldn't have to tell you. But I do feel bad killing only a kid." She cracked the water whip which sounded and acted just like a real one.

"What do you mean only a kid? You are the same age." He light up one of his hands ready to attack in response.

She grinned even more as her eyes flashed in anger. "I'm 25 years old brat. So be considerate of your senior and just die."

* * *

Lucy watched the floating orb with a bit of interest, there was some sort of familiarity with the power that the woman possessed. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but Lucy knew that she'd have to fight regardless. "Who are you?" She asked again to see if she'd get an answer from this woman. She almost felt herself captivated almost by just the sight of her but had to force herself to look away to keep herself sane. She glanced down at Happy to see him just fine, nothing wrong.

"Like I said before… I'm called Theia." The woman bounced the light into the air as it exploded and across the ceiling it was almost like the night sky. "And who I really am I don't feel like telling a weak Celestial Mage like you."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she turned her angry stare back at the woman, not feeling like she had earlier either. "What did you say! How dare you call my spirits weak!"

"I didn't call your spirits weak, just you… just your mortal body." She shrugged as her hand began to glow but this time her whole hand. "I'm just going to be taking back what belongs to the stars." She charged forwards suddenly.

Happy's eyes widened as he grew his wings and wrapped his tail around Lucy before he was able to dodge the attack, when the dust settled both their eyes went widen even more when they saw the crater where they just had been. "Lucy… She really wants to hurt us." Happy whined low as he set Lucy down a ways away for their safety but never let her go.

Lucy reached for her keys and pulled out one, "Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" She watched as the puff of smoke came before Capricorn appeared.

"Yes Lucy-sama." He stood in front of his master but then glanced at his opponent, his eyes widened seeing Theia. "What are you doing here?" His voice changed tones which Lucy noted.

Theia grinned as she tapped her chin a few times, "I thought that you of all people would be serving a stronger master Capricorn." She held a menacing tone also.

"Capricorn do you know her?" Lucy wanted to know.

He nodded, "Yes, just like Loke she was banished from the Celestial World for committing a crime to cruel to even repeat… though she'd been down here a lot longer than of us ever thought she'd survive."

"400 years in fact." Theia smiled when she saw Lucy's eyes widened. "How I survived that long… its quiet simple. I am the embodied spirit of the heavens…" She laughed now as she raised her hands up to the make shift night sky on the ceiling. "So when the stars come out, I am always recharged of my power! The old man didn't think of stripping me of my powers when he banished me… He really is a stupid husband."

Lucy nearly fell over when she said the last thing but shook her head, "Wait! You're the old man's wife? What did you do to make him banish his own wife?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know but at the same time she had a feeling she needed to know.

A smile came upon her face, it wasn't a crazy one but one of pure enjoyment for what she was about to say. "I killed my master in cold blood when she disobeyed an order I gave her to leave. She didn't listen and as a result I had to end her life, which was my only rule. Obey me while I am summoned."

A chill ran down Lucy's spine as she listened to the tale that she was being told but then gripped Capricorns sleeve to tell him he has to stop her no matter what.

"Alright." He said understanding before he charged forwards towards her. He threw a punch and socked her right in the face which sent her flying back into the wall a ways away. He skidded to a stop before he charged again not giving her time to adjust to this.

She groaned low as she opened her eyes to see him coming after her again. "I'm not going to go easy on you." She whispered under breath as her hands began to shine, "Heavenly Rule!" She stepped out of the imprint in the wall as she brought her hands together, her eyes began to shine brightly also. "Dismiss!" A bright light suddenly came making all three, Lucy, Happy, and Capricorn shield their eyes so they wouldn't go blind.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she saw spots but no Capricorn. "What?" She looked around for her spirit but felt her keys to feel his key back where it had been. "What did you do?!" She yelled as she grabbed another key. "Open the gate of the loin! Loke!" But when nothing happened she stood there dumb founded for a second. "I said! Open the gate of the Loin! Loke!"

"Sorry sweetie… nothing is going to happen. I've blocked their path." Theia smiled sweetly at Lucy as she began to walk towards her again. "So you're pretty much helplessly on your own. Remember I ruled over them all at one time."

Lucy stood her ground, her eyes narrowed because this wasn't going to be good. She couldn't use her spirits for the time being and she knew that she didn't have the same fighting abilities as her guild mates. 'Natsu…' she thought to herself as she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to give up. "Even if I can't use magic I will still beat you!" She pointed to Theia though Happy could feel her shaking a bit.

"Oh? I'd love to see that blondie." She continued to smile, "I might reconsider if you show me how a Celestial mage should fight if she can't summon her spirits." With that she charged forwards towards the duo.

"HAPPY!" Lucy yelled as they dodged the strike before she grabbed her Fleuve d'étoiles and swung it towards her.

That seemed to generally surprise Theia as her left arm was bound by the whip, she looked at it as if angry. "They gave you that… they must really love you." She reeled her arm back but brought them towards her. "I'll finish this off with one hit." She grinned but didn't expect a foot in her face.

Lucy had used her Lucy kick with the moment that brought her towards Theia and she sent Theia back a few feet before she was stopped by the whips length. "As if I'd let it end with my defeat!" She yelled, she knew she couldn't drag this out much longer without the risk of her losing her child or something dangerous happening to both of them. Lucy knew that she had a disadvantage of not being able to summon her spirits but she'd try her damn hardest before she finished.

Holding her face, Theia began to laugh as she rubbed her sore nose. "You are really annoying… has anyone told you that before." Her arm that was bound began to glow, along with the ceiling. "But you can't stop me." Theia yanked her arm free easily as she jumped back out of the range of the whip.

"Happy, leave me… I need you to do something." She reeled in the whip as she stood her ground. She grabbed Happy's ear and began to whisper something in it. He seemed to argue for a moment but when she patted his head with a small smile he nodded and flew off down the hall leaving her alone.

"It's not smart to let your kitty go." Theia seemed amused at the little action.

"What we do is none of your concern." Lucy had noticed something during the fight, she had noticed Theia had almost hesitated before she had thrown that first punch. The look within her eyes was totally different from what her face was saying. So Lucy came up with a logical explanation, something had to of happened back in the past that infected her. "I'll have to figure out a way to cleanse your soul… I did it with Loke with his guilt…" She felt a bead of sweat roll down her face because this was a lot trickier than just his guilt. This was an unknown magic power that she wasn't sure of. She'd have to tread carefully for her and her baby's safety until Happy came back… which she hoped wouldn't be long. "Theia… tell me one thing. What is the only way to purge an unknown magic power?" She smirked a bit to see if she even gave an answer.

"Oh you are trying to rid me of my magic…" Theia laughed a bit before she had small glowing orbs all around her. "The only way to purge a power is to have a flame that is designed to do that… but I don't see you holding such power so it is impossible." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But for now I'll let my pets play with you." The orbs shot forward towards Lucy.

She swung her whip again to protect herself but dodged a few that made small holes when they hit the ground. She narrowed her eyes but didn't notice when one hit her in the arm. She screamed as she was knocked back into the wall. Her left shoulder bleeding badly from that one hit. "What the hell are those things?" she slid to the ground in pain, it wasn't just coming from her shoulder but it now felt like it spread through her entire body.

"My babies have a special property… if they hit a living being then they slowly are absorbed within them… they then begin to suck all the magical power out of their host until there is nothing left, then… they begin to drain the host of its life." Theia watched Lucy in pain, "But I made these ones concentrated so the time is like tripled because I don't want to watch you die slowly." She held out her hand as more went flying towards Lucy. Theia grinned when she heard the screams of Lucy echo through the hallway and it was music to her ears, but she felt an unknown power radiate from Lucy for a second expelling all her pets from within Lucy's body. "What?" she whispered to herself as she watched her toys just wither and die as it they had been attacked by something. "How the hell did you do that?!"

Lucy laid on the ground, she hurt too much to move but she felt tears beginning to fall. Her baby had protected her; it should have been the other way around. But she wouldn't tell that to her. She ignored the pain of her body and slowly began to get up. Lucy watched as blood flowed from the wounds she had received but she couldn't give up now. "Am I really that weak?" She said as the tears fell from her eyes onto the ground. "I'm actually wishing for Natsu to save me… and our baby…" She stood up but had to lean again something to keep her balance.

"You… little…" Theia sounded pissed as she watched Lucy stand up, no one had ever been able to do that. How the hell did this little mage, who was so weak without her spirits. "I'm done playing!" Her arm began to glow as she walked over to her knowing that Lucy couldn't run.

A sudden puff of smoke happened and there stood another Lucy. "Don't touch our master!" Gemini yelled as she held out a key. "Open the gate of the Lion! Loke!" In another puff of smoke Loke appeared very pissed off.

"How?" Theia wasn't sure what was going on, they had summoned themselves? How is that even possible? She knew Gemini could copy people's magic, but she had never heard of Gemini being able to summon itself before.

"How dare you hurt our master!" suddenly she was surrounded by all of Lucy's spirits. Each and every one of them didn't look happy with Theia either.

Theia clenched her fists as she turned to look at all of them. "How dare you face your queen like this! You all should be bowing down to me!"

"Lucy is our master ebi." Cancer snapped his scissors a few times as he nodded to himself, "If she can't summon us, we will summon ourselves to protect her."

Aquarius smirked as she got ready to attack also, "I may complain a lot of Lucy, but I respect her as my master… and having it you of all people just makes us all the more angrier."

"We all respect you very much too, but hurting our master trumps over that." Aries looked worried a bit about attacking their queen.

"Guys…" Lucy smiled a bit at all her spirits. She wasn't sure how they had been able to do this but she was really glad because she couldn't stand up anymore. She felt arms catch her and glanced up to see Loke. "Thank you…" She whispered low as she closed her eyes.

Loke turned towards Theia, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he held Lucy bridal style now. "You better hope that the old man stops me before I end up killing you for doing this to my master."

Theia narrowed her eyes as she watched Loke carefully, she had faced a few of them throughout the years but never all at once. The last time it had been three of them... her eyes widened when she realized something. Lucy was that woman's child! Why couldn't she see it before, was the anger to great to see it but she brought a hand over her face to hide the look of pain that passed over her face. "I have... to kill her..." She said strained, "She's that annoying woman's child..." She seemed to be talking to herself but her voice almost sounded different. A strange aura began to surround her as she began to laugh to herself. "Yes! I'll kill that child! Then all my shame will go away!" Her eyes locked onto Loke's with a huge grin on her face. "And just you all try to stop me."


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter everyone! I lost track of time so that's why this one took a bit longer to get up. Just got a lot on my plate so haven't had time to relax in a few weeks. But yeah, now that everything is winding down, I'm rearing to go and continue the story. There is still a lot of story left, so please keep reading till the end! Please Read, Favorite, and Review!**

**Love you all!**

**Chibiina-chan**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Together Again? Or maybe not...**_

Loke stood there with Lucy in his arms as he watched Theia continue to laugh, he glanced over at the others and his locked with Aries. She nodded as she held out her hands, "Wool Wall!" She yelled as a huge pink wool wall appeared around Theia as the spirits rushed over towards Loke. "We don't have very long, we need a plan." She said as she glanced back at the wall scared that their queen would suddenly bust out.

"Aries, take Lucy and run." Loke handed their master to the ram spirit as he cracked his knuckles. "I want to personally knock her out." His eyes narrowed when they felt a shockwave of power and the wall began to slowly break apart. "Virgo, Gemini, and Sagittarius go with her. In case she gets through us, Aries and Lucy needs protection!"

"Understood." They all said as the four spirits with their master rushed down the hall just as the wool wall crumbled and Theia stood there not looking any bit the happier.

"How dare you all attack me. I am your queen!" She yelled as she pointed at Loke but fell silent when she saw some of them gone, and her eyes narrowed. "So you are all splitting up, not a smart plan Leo." Her hands began to glow.

Loke growled low as he touched his ring and his body glowed, "Regulus…" The wind picked up around the remaining spirits and they all took stances ready to charge. "Attack!" He yelled as they all charged forwards towards their Queen.

Her eyes widened in surprise because she hadn't been expecting this but jumped back as she avoided the attack from Capricorn, but the others managed to hit her and she screamed in pain as she was slammed into a wall on the other side of the hallway. She slide down as she held her shoulder and leaned forwards as she began to chuckle. "You all are really loyal to your master aren't you… to even attack your queen."

"The King hasn't given up on you… He hopes you can be saved and return to his side someday." Capricorn stood in front of the others as he watched Theia slowly stand up. The other spirits stood there ready to attack if she made a move but they hadn't expected to see a smile play its way to her face. They all look a bit stunned.

She smiled sweetly at them, almost like she was back to how she used to be until the smile turned into a deep frown. "That old idiot would rather me rot down here in the mortal world than own up to his own mistakes." She groaned in pain because she knew that they had left the most powerful spirits as their front line so she just had to… An idea popped into her head as she grinned to herself and charged at Loke suddenly. "Come play my babies!" She yelled as lights began to appear all around them.

"What's going on!" Aquarius looked around with wide eyes, she had never heard of their queen using this magic, not even the last time she had faced her.

"Don't let them hit you!" Loke yelled as he dodged one that suddenly came flying at him. He looked up at the ceiling and his eyes widened when he saw hundreds of the little glowing orbs floating there. There was no way that they would avoid all those and still fight her. What had their Queen become?

"Dance." That one little word that flowed out of Theia's mouth sent all the orbs flying towards the celestial spirits as she decked Loke in the chest. She watched as he went flying back into a bunch of armor and cracked the wall. The screams of pain coming from the other spirits was music to her ears. She saw as one by one the spirits were forced back into the spirit world until only Loke only remained, she had made it where her orbs hadn't touched him but just floated in the air awaiting her orders. "So Leo, you're plan failed… how are you going to protect your master now if you don't have any strong spirits to protect her?" She grabbed his collar as she hauled him up eye level.

He chuckled as he grinned at her, his body hurt. He hadn't expected this one bit; she had changed unknowing to any of the spirits so as they were now none of them could defeat her. There was only one person he could think of that had a chance, but that idiot was nowhere to be found right now. "We didn't leave our master unprotected your Highness… He's just running a bit late like usual." He smirked as his body began to glow and he slammed his fist into her stomach releasing her hold on him and he kicked her away. "Lion Brilliance!" He yelled as suddenly his body began to glow brightly nearly blinding Theia.

She covered her eyes in pain from the brightness of the light but she screamed in pain as she felt another fist connected with her stomach knowing he had used the light as a distraction. She screamed as she was sent through a wall and laid in the rubble in pain. "Ugh…" She said low as she sat up and coughed a few times to get her breath.

"Are you already done? Has living here in Earthland made you weak?" Loke called out to get her more riled up; he needed to stall for as much time as possible.

A smirked played its way to Theia's face, which confused Loke. "Did you forget something?" She looked up at him, a crazy look held within her eyes. "My babies are still waiting to attack."

"Shit." He looked up at the orbs just in time as they all came flying at him. He screamed out in pain as he was forced back into the spirit world leaving no one in Theia's way.

"He's always been a hot headed leader." She whispered low as she leaned her head back as the make shift night sky on the ceiling seemed to almost regenerate her powers. She smiled as she slowly stood; her wounds nearly healed as she began to walk down the hallway towards where she could feel the others.

* * *

The other spirits had made it the end of a hallway with nowhere else to run. Aries was panting as she looked back scared, they couldn't backtrack because she had seen all of Lucy-san's keys return to her belt so she knew that they were being hunted now. "Virgo, we need to get out of here." She glanced at the Maiden Spirit worriedly.

"Understood." Virgo nodded as she glanced at the floor and began to go underground creating a tunnel. When she hit outside, she went back. "It's done, you all go through. I'll stay here." She glanced down the dark hallway because she felt their Queen's power coming closer. "I'll slow her down as much as possible." She turned to Gemini, "Transform into that light Dragon slayer, you might have a better chance than being master… the others can't be summoned yet."

Gemini nodded and transformed into Sting as they all went down the tunnel Virgo made. When she felt them exit the hole, she collapsed the tunnel so they couldn't be followed. "My lady, you shouldn't have come." She turned back to face her queen as she bowed a bit. "But I cannot allow you to come any closer to Hime-sama."

"Virgo, you've always been to obedient… just let me pass and I'll spare you." Theia smiled a bit as she waved her hand a bit but when she saw that Virgo didn't move, her eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with all you spirits. Not listening to me and instead protecting that weak mortal… The king has difinatnyl gotten soft." Her right hand began to glow brightly. "I'll have to punish you all."

The pink haired maiden looked at her before she suddenly lunged forwards and swung her chains catching Theia's arm and threw her through the nearest wall. "I won't let you get close to Hime-sama." She said again with a determined voice.

"Oh really, you're already done for though." Theia laughed from the rubble as she stood up and pointed to the chain that was connected to her arm.

Virgo's eyes widened as she felt her strength being sucked out, she tried to retract her chain but it wouldn't budge. She held her other hand. "Spica Hole!" She yelled but nothing happened which made her eyes widened just a bit. This wasn't possible, how could she?

"You mean this attack?" Theia smirked as she held out one hand and lunged forwards as she grabbed Virgo and threw her up into air, using the chain she pulled her back down creating a huge crater. "You aren't worth any of my time." She held up one finger as a few balls of light appeared. "Dance." She smiled as she watched Virgo scream out in pain and disappeared back into the spirit world. "Ahh… this is so fun." She smiled as she laughed a bit. "Though Virgo was a bit too easy to beat, I wonder why." She glanced at the floor seeing the disturbed ground. "Oh well, I have other targets to hunt down…"

* * *

The remaining spirits had run into the town, they noticed that it was deserted which confused them because it should be bussing and hussling this time of day. They saw a house and decided to rest in there for the moment because they were all tired from running. Aries set Lucy down on the couch as she looked at the keys. "We aren't a match for her…" She felt tears appear in the corner of her eyes. "She already sent back the more powerful spirits."

"But Loke told us to protect Lucy until Happy can fulfill what he was sent to do. We'll fight her for as long as we can until then." Gemini Sting said as he sat down in a chair and watched Lucy. "First though we need to find some place to heal her. She took a lot of damage from the Queen's attacks."

Sagittarius nodded as he went to see if he could find some medicine within the house they were in. After a few minutes he came back with some stuff. "Here you go." He handed the supplies to Aries as she smiled at him.

"I need to undress Lucy-san, do you mind stepping out for a minute?" Aries glanced at the two of them. She saw both blush a bit before they left the room. She turned back to Lucy and looked at her worryingly. "Lucy-san… you can pull through this. Natsu-san is waiting for your return." She put a hand on her forehead and smiled when she got a small groan in reply. "That's right, keep fighting for you and your family." She reached down to see what supplies Sagittarius had found to begin mending their master.

After a while Aries came out with Lucy on her back all patched up, she looked better also. "Alright, so where to now?" Gemini Sting asked as he glanced towards the door as if waiting for a sneak attack. "We need to keep moving."

"Yes that is correct. We must keep moving until he arrives." Sagittarius paused for a minute before he drew his bow and pointed it at the front door. "Aries, take Lucy and head out the back way. We will stall her as long as we can."

"But!" Aries didn't want to be left alone.

"Its fine, we'll be alright." Gemini Sting smirked as he gave Aries a thumbs up. "Protect our master."

The pink haired spirit only smiled a bit before she nodded and then rushed towards the back door. As she made it to the back door, she heard a crash and the screams from her other two spirits. She ignored it as she ran out the door and through the streets. She had to keep moving for her sake and Lucy-sans. "Please give me strength." Aries said under her breath as she ran as she heard a huge crash behind her. She knew that the house they had been in had collapsed so by now she was the only spirit left.

"Aries come back here!" She heard Theia's voice yell out but she didn't stop. "I'll make your death more painful than the others if you don't give me her!"

She kept running, knowing that she couldn't stop. "No!" She yelled back, and knew that she needed to make some distance between then. "WOOL WALL!" she screamed with tears in her eyes as a huge wall of wool divided the town. She panted hard from the magic it had used and nearly stumbled but kept herself upright only to trip over her own feet and went towards the ground. She watched as Lucy skidded on the ground a few feet but she slowly began to force herself up. "I can't… stop…" she whispered low in pain and saw her hand beginning to glow transparent. "Not now, I can't go back… yet." She stood up as she limped over to Lucy and got her on her back again and began to try to escape the area. That was until she heard a scream and the wool wall was shredded into a million pieces. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw Theia standing there with who knows how many orbs around her. They'd instantly kill Lucy and her if they hit them. "No…"

"I warned you… you stupid ram!" Theia yelled as she held out her hand. "Dance!" She screamed with crazy eyes and watched as her thousands of orbs flew towards the two. A satisfied smirked on her face because she was about to rid herself of her shame.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Fire suddenly flew in-between Aries and the orbs. Natsu landed in front of the fire, his eyes a blaze with anger. "Don't you dare hurt Lucy anymore!" He yelled as he slammed his fists together, setting them ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And he charged at Theia.

"Natsu…" Aries said low with wide eyes and she felt Lucy stir a little bit. "Lucy-san, Natsu is here to save us!"

"Don't get cocky bastard!" Theia growled low as she jumped back dodging the attack before her hand began to glow. "I'm tired of being kept from my prize!" She screamed loudly as she charged at him in return. "Get out of my way!" She decked Natsu in the face as she kept on with the attacks. "Get out of my way! Out of my way!" She kept screaming over and over.

Natsu screamed loudly as he was pelted with attacks but he roared as he blasted her away suddenly lightning surrounded him with his flames. "Never! I will never hand over Lucy!" He screamed loudly. "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" He roared as lightning and fire flared up.

"That girl is my prey!" She screamed loudly as she charged at him again, "Don't stand in my way!" Her hands glowed brightly as orbs flew up around her. Her hands clenched as her hair flew up around her as the wind began to pick up.

He roared loudly again as he brought his hands over his mouth, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" He roared out again as a blaze of fire and lightning spewed out from his hands aimed at Theia.

She smirked as she dodged but she didn't count on the fire to just suddenly span out and cover the whole area. She screamed as she felt like her skin was burning, as it died down she was on her knees clutching her chest in pain. Smoke rose off her as she growled low, "D-dance…" She whispered under her breath but when she didn't see any of her orbs flying at him she looked confused. "I said dance!" She coughed out but screamed as she felt an unbearable pain suddenly hit her. Her body glowed brightly as she felt something break away from her soul.

"You stupid human!" A voice boomed out as a person appeared out of the smoke, it looked to be a mage but Natsu couldn't tell from all the smoke that surrounded him. "I had the perfect host! Now you screwed that up!"

Natsu stood there with the lightning still flickering all around him, his eyes narrowed as he had a new target that he knew he had to defeat for Lucy's safety. "I don't care; you want to hurt my family… I will never forgive you." Fire blazed brightly again as he charged at the shadowed mage.

The mage began to chant some type of spell as the shadows began to absorb into his body and soon he stood as a whole human. "I've lived this long, and I won't be done in by a stupid annoying youngster!" shadows shot out from the mages hand as they raced at Natsu.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu screamed as he slammed his hands together and a huge shockwave of fire and lightning surged out from Natsu destroying all the shadows that had begun to surround him. He roared loudly as he charged at the mage again with his fists a blaze.

The mage jumped back to dodge the blast but his eyes widened when he saw Natsu in his face, "W-what in the world are you!" He yelled as he felt a hand connect with his chest and screamed out when suddenly lightning and fire blazed up around him.

Natsu heard his screams as the fire was encasing the shadow mage. As the fire died, the mage was no more and he growled low as the fire and lightning around him died and he fell to his knees panting hard. Sweat dripped off of his face as he tried to stand up but could hardly find any strength.

"Natsu-san!" Aries ran up to him as he slowly got into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" She sounded worried but still had Lucy on her back.

He calmed down enough to open his eyes and all he saw was blonde hair. "Lucy!" He ignored his pains as he reached to get her from Aries grasp. "Please let me hold her."

"Alright." Aries smiled a bit as she helped Lucy to get into Natsu's lap. "Lucy-san would be happy if she knew you saved her."

He only nodded as he looked down at her and then to Aries, "Are the other spirits alright?"

She smiled as she nodded, "Yes, they will be fine in time. They just need time to heal from the damage they received." She patted Natsu's head before she began to fade away. "Just take care of her, I don't think Queen Theia will do anything anymore." With that Aries went back to the spirit world.

His eyes shifted to the woman but then looked back at Lucy when he felt her waking up. "Lucy! Thank god!"

She slowly opened her eyes as she heard his voice; a small groan passed her lips as her body felt so bad. "N-natsu…" Lucy felt tears begin to pool in the corner of her eyes because he was there. Happy had found him, "Where… is Happy?"

"He is trying to find the annoying holy dragon slayer… He got me here just in time." Natsu didn't want to think about what would have happen if he hadn't gotten there in time.

Lucy heard a light sob and she moved her head a bit to see Theia on the ground but then looked back at Natsu. "Can you take me over to her? I need to talk to her."

"But she tried to kill you!"

"Yes, but I don't believe that was her doing…" Lucy smiled a little.

He watched her carefully before he picked her up bridal style and slowly limped over towards Theia. As they were in front of her, he sat down with Lucy in his lap but was being very careful as he watched Theia in case he needed to jump in. He had no magical energy, but he would try his hardest to protect his family.

"Theia?" Lucy said low but winced in pain. "Are you alright now?"

"Ugh…" Theia said low in pain as she lifted her head up enough to look at Lucy. Her crazy looking eyes had returned to normal and it seemed like she was generally confused. "What happened to me?" She gasped in pain as she slowly sat up, her head was so foggy.

Lucy gave a small smile, "You don't feel like killing me anymore?"

"I don't even know who you are… why would I want to kill you?" Theia now held a serious look upon her face but looked at her burnt body. Why couldn't she remember anything, how long had it been since… Her eyes widened as she looked at Lucy. "What happened to my master? Is she alright?"

Lucy slowly shook her head but paused when she felt pain only to feel Natsu to run his hands down her arms to try to relax her. She wasn't sure why he was being this affectionate but now she was curious as to what Happy had told him. "I'm sorry, but according to the mage that had possessed you, he killed your master 400 years ago."

"I see…" Theia looked at the ground as she glanced over at Natsu, "And I'm assuming you are the one that purged the mage from me?" When she only got a nod, she smiled a little. "Thank you." She slowly stood up as she looked up at the sky, "I am sorry for bothering you two, I need some time to think what I am going to do now."

"Wait! You could always come with us!" The blonde haired mage didn't want her to go off on her own. She was the Celestial Spirit Queen, and confused. She'd never feel right if something else happened to her.

Theia shook her head, "I'd have to decline I'm sorry. I hurt your spirits too much to be forgiven. Maybe in the future I'll show myself again but I can't forgive myself for nearly killing a descendant of hers." With that she faded away before Lucy could ask what she meant by that.

She sat there and suddenly a thought came to her, "Oh no! We have to find Lucinas!" She tried to get out of Natsu's grasp but it just wasn't happening. "Natsu! Let me go!"

"No." He stated firmly with a low growl. His arms wrapped around Lucy's stomach as he held her closer. "You almost died Lucy… why didn't you let me come with you? I could have protected you both."

She stiffened at that last sentence with wide eyes but turned her head a bit to glance the best she could at his face, it was full of anger, worry, regret, and love. She felt tears begin to appear in the corner of her eyes. "H-how did you…"

"I figured it out… that new scent on you last time I saw you… I'm not as dumb as I look." He grinned at her which only caused Lucy to laugh. "So yeah, I'm tired…" He yawned loudly.

"No. We are not sleeping here." She hit him over the head, "We need to get back to the train station! Happy should have Sting with him, if not I'm sure he'll find his way back to the station."

Natsu grumbled as he slowly stood up as he held Lucy bridal style. "Why do you care about that idiot's wellbeing more than me?" He pouted a bit as he slowly began to walk.

"Because for this mission he is my partner." She stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Sting held his bleeding shoulder as he looked at Sophia; he hadn't expected to get hit by the water whip so easily. He dodged another pass of the whip before he charged forwards at her. "Tell me where Lucinas is?!" He yelled as he actually landed a hit to her stomach as he sent her flying through the wall to the outside garden that was in the back. "Damn I put too much strength into the one." He coughed a few times from the pain he had received from the fight before and what she had given him.

"Geez, you don't hold back." Her voice came from outside as she sat up. "But that's good. Because now it will be a lot more fun knowing you won't hold back." She grinned as she ran a hand through her hair to get out the loose rubble.

His eyes widened as he watched her but then walked outside feeling the sun's rays on him. "You're a fellow dragon slayer; of course I won't take it easy on you. If I don't go full out, I'll get defeated and that's not an option." He growled as got into a defensive position, he'd have to fight carefully because he hadn't seen her fight before. Unlike with Salamander, he had no idea what her moves where or how deadly they would get. He also wasn't sure the range of her water whip, so he knew he'd have to try it out a few times. He might get seriously hurt, but he needed to know.

Sophia laughed a bit as she cracked her water whip again before she grinned. "If I were you I wouldn't take me lightly you stupid idiot." She cracked her whips even more as suddenly they split into separate pieces. "Aqua Wave Whip Chain." She said calmly before she waved her left hand and the whip pieces flew towards Sting.

"White Dragon's Roar!" He roared as the white laser shot out from his mouth and began to bend it around to try to destroy the whip chain pieces. He did manage to get most of them but screamed when a few of them actually hit him which began to encase him in water. "What in the hell is this?!" He tried to move but when he couldn't he glared up at her.

Sophia only smiled at him as she tapped her chin, "Well they do like to stay attached to their target to make it easier for me." She glanced over at the pond that was near them. "Oh yes, water…" She slowly walked over to it as she reached down to touch it. "Shall we play some Holy Dragon Slayer…" She glanced over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. "Aqua Wave Crushing Grip." Suddenly the water from the pond began to flow up her hand and surround her body. A huge golem began to appear as it stomped its foot on the ground before it raised a hand to smash Sting flat to the ground.

Sting's eyes widened a bit when he saw it and growled loudly. "White Drive." He stated calmly before disappearing at the last minute and reappeared behind the golem. "Holy Nova." He knew that he'd be caught up in the blast too but it was the only way. Slamming his hand into the water a light began to shine through the golem and soon it exploded sending steaming hot water everywhere. He screamed as he was caught in the blast and sent flying back into the wall only to be splashed by quite a bit of water. His hand red from where he had made contact earlier. "Damn." He whispered low as he stood up in pain. He maybe be a Dragon Slayer but he wasn't invincible and the damage done over the course of the day was slowly taking its toll on his body.

"That hurt…" The woman stood there as she held her bleeding arm, steam rose off her from the water that was still on her. "How dare you… how dare you do that to my golem!" Her eyes turned into dragon like eyes again as she roared loudly, "Water Dragon Roar!" The water on her and the ground began to swirl up into a ball in front of her and shot out a huge blast of water at Sting.

"White Dragon's roar!" Sting roared again as he sent his own roar to counter her. As the two blasts hit, he had to plant his feet to keep himself from flying at the energy flying from the energy of them colliding. He roared even louder and watched as watched his own beginning to overtake hers.

Her eyes narrowed as she roared again trying to overpower him but she suddenly felt all her power drain from her and her eyes widened when her dragon roar disappeared and watched as his came full force at her. She covered her face with her arms as it hit her and she screamed in pain. A huge explosion happened which Sting knew that something had interfered because it should of just disincarnated her. But she was a water dragon slayer so he wasn't 100 percent sure.

As the dust dispersed, Sting saw a man standing there, he noticed at the area around him was fine while the damage coned out around him. "Who are you!?" He coughed but fell to his knees in pain because he was nearly drained of magic.

The man stood there as he watched Sting before a smirk came upon his face. "You really shame your parent…" His slit eyes shined brightly before he turned around and jumped high into the sky disappearing along with Sophia.

Sting just stayed there with wide eyes and looked the way he had seen him leave. Who was that, it didn't make any sense… he had been able to block his roar without any magic. "Ugh…" He growled low as he leaned forwards a bit and held his side. Now that his fight over, all the damage done was catching up with him. He ignored it though as he slowly began to stand up and limp towards the building. He needed to find Lucinas, he knew they were doing something bad to her. As he got to the building he heard a yell and glanced over his shoulder to see Happy flying towards him.

"Sting!" He yelled worried as he saw the state he was in. "Let's get to the train station! Natsu and Lucy are there waiting for you."

His eyes narrowed a bit, "No, I need to find Lucinas."

"She's not here!" Happy shook his head, "Natsu said he didn't smell her anywhere. I already had him look for her as I flew him back!"

"What about Lector?"

Happy looked down, "He was with her when she got caught… Lucy and I couldn't do anything." He heard Sting slam his fist into the wall and looked up at him. "We'll find them. That is what Lucy said, but you're all hurt, so you all need to heal."

"Fine." Sting said with a slight growl. He knew it was pointless to keep searching if both Natsu's and his nose couldn't pick her up. Then he looked at Happy. "Take me back to the train station."

Happy floated there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I don't want too."

"I said do it! It's faster than me walking!" Sting felt his anger flow again.

Happy stuck his tongue out at him, "But you'll get sick."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't now take me there!" He yelled at him. When Happy glared at him but floated down for Sting to hold on.

Happy had to admit, he was a bit heavier than Natsu but it was only for a short distance. He floated Sting off the ground to see if he got sick, so far nothing and then grinned as he flew off fast.

Natsu sat next to the sleeping Lucy on the bench of the train station as he waited for the other two. When he heard screaming he looked up to see Happy carrying Sting and he actually laughed at the sight. For once he saw Sting scared, and pointed at him when they landed. "Why are you screaming like a little girl?"

Sting panted as he fell to his knees trying to settle his stomach. He had known Natsu always flew like that, but that was just too much for him. "Shut up." He growled out but then stood up after a minute and glanced at the beat up Lucy. "So you let her get that beat up?"

"She wouldn't of if you had stayed with her." Natsu growled now as he narrowed his eyes, his mood changing instantly.

Sting cross his arms over his chest before he snorted a bit, putting up that arrogant attitude again. "It's not my fault the enemy spilt us up on purpose."

That cause Natsu's rage to flare and he shot up as he stormed over to him, "you bastard! My family was put in danger because of your stupid mistake!"

Sting smirked as he tilted his head to the side, "So you figured it out you stupid dragon slayer." He uncrossed his arms and patted Natsu's head like he was a five year old. "I must say congratulations. She is a fine mate, just don't let her leave again or I might take her." He said jokingly but felt the anger roll off of Natsu and he only laughed.

A small groan from the blonde catch both Dragon slayers attention. Happy was in her lap as he looked up at her, "Lucy are you up?" He asked as he rubbed against her small baby bump of a stomach.

"I'm fine Happy, I just hurt a bit." She put a hand on his head and scratched him a bit behind the ears. She opened her eyes to see Natsu and Sting at it only to sigh because she knew this wouldn't be very fun. "Sting, are you going back to your guild?"

He glanced at her as he ignored Natsu, "Most likely to inform them what is going on. But I will keep in touch with you and the guild Fairy Tail. We are going to investigate what happened here, and see we can find any clues on to the missing mages and everyone else."

"Just don't go and die." Natsu snickered to himself as he went to pick up Lucy and Happy. "Because I will never hear the end of it if you go and end up dying." He walked passed him as their train arrived and the four of them boarded.


End file.
